My sex Angel by Naobi Chan em português
by LucianaM e Ingrid
Summary: Bella perdeu Charlie e Renee, só seu irmão Jasper que ela não sabia que existia, pode cuidar dela. Tem que deixar sua recentemente construída vida em Forks e se mudar para Chicago, onde um anjo caído cruzará o seu caminho, pervertendo sua alma.
1. Introdução

My sex Angel by Naobi Chan em português.

Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a fic a Naobi Chan que gentilmente me permitiu a tradução.

Resumo:

Bella perdeu Charlie e Renee, só seu irmão Jasper que ela não sabia que existia, pode cuidar dela. Tem que deixar sua recentemente construída vida em Forks e se mudar para Chicago, onde um anjo caído cruzará o seu caminho, pervertendo sua alma.

Introdução

A vida não é um mar de rosas, eu sei já faz um tempo, quando decido sair de um golpe recebo outro mais forte. Lutar... Por quê? Tanto quanto eu me levante, por mais que ofereça a outra face o golpe vai me derrubar de novo e terminarei de joelhos implorando no final... um final que nunca chega.

Mas a vida tem coisas boas, mas tudo que é bom tem um lado ruim ... Ou neste caso é perverso? Quando eu olho para seus olhos verdes não posso deixar de fazer o que ele pede, com o som de sua voz perco completamente a minha vontade, ao toque de suas mãos a minha pele se derrete e se torna gelatina...

Ele é meu anjo da guarda... Mas um anjo caído que perdeu suas asas e quer aproveitar a vida. A melhor coisa é que já não tenho nada a perder, eu vou fazer tudo o que me pedir sem perguntar e sem esperar nada em troca. Mas quem explica isso para o meu coração?

N/A: Obrigada por ler e espero que gostem. Review!


	2. Chapter 1

My sex Angel by Naobi Chan em português.

Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a fic a Naobi Chan que gentilmente me permitiu a tradução.

Capítulo 1

Estava sentada em uma cadeira no meio da cozinha da casa de meu pai em Forks, tudo ao meu redor estava em silêncio. Eu tinha meus joelhos dobrados e fortemente pressionados contra meu peito, meu rosto enterrado entre eles e chorando silenciosamente. Apenas há sete meses, minha vida era perfeita e agora...

Agora estava sozinha... Realmente sozinha.

Eu poderia ainda me lembrar bem do dia em que Renée chegou em casa chorando após um exame médico de rotina daqueles que faziam no trabalho. Ainda morava em Phoenix, o sol já tinha se posto e estava preparando o jantar quando ela chegou de seu trabalho como educador de creche. Ao atravessar a porta caiu no sofá e começou a chorar inconsolavelmente enquanto seu corpo se contorcia com os soluços. Levou mais de 40 minutos para conseguir tranquilizá-la e ela me dizer o que estava acontecendo, ela só chorava e olhava para um ponto fixo ignorando tudo ao seu redor.

Câncer...

A palavra perfurou minha mente e me fez esquecer o mundo que nos rodeava. Renée tinha câncer e eu... Eu não podia acreditar. Mas não era apenas um câncer qualquer, não... Câncer de cólon, e o pior de tudo, ele já estava bastante avançado quando detectados.

Eu podia me lembrar bem o tormento no qual minha vida que se tornou após sua confissão entre lágrimas. Depois disso vieram as incansáveis visitas ao médico, e outro e outro... Tratamento após o outro e tão ineficaz quanto o anterior.

Minha vida se tornou um inferno, eu tinha apenas quinze anos, eu me tornei o chefe de família como Charlie, meu pai, que havia se divorciado quando eu era apenas um bebê, vivia a sete horas de voo de onde estávamos. Parei de ir à escola regularmente, minhas notas caíram e minhas olheiras aumentaram.

Minha mãe passava noites sem dormir por causa da dor que a impedia de dormir, e eu a acompanhava para que não se sentisse sozinha, ela insistia que eu deveria levar uma vida normal, mas eu não conseguia desviar os olhos e fingir que não percebia que a cada dia parecia mais magra que na semana passada, ou tinha vomitado mais vezes do que nunca naquela noite.

O pior foram as internação hospitalares, cada vez que minha mãe tinha uma crise passava seis dias internada e eu a acompanhava porque a ansiedade de não saber como ela estava passando era além de mim. E, finalmente, o dinheiro tinha acabado, Renée teve que parar de trabalhar por isso perdeu seu seguro de saúde, e tivemos que abrir mão do meu fundo para a faculdade para seguir em frente.

Por sorte tínhamos Kate, nossa vizinha e uma das melhores amigas de minha mãe, que sempre dava uma mão quando podia. Ela cozinhou e cuidou de Renée quando eu era obrigada a frequentar a escola devido a um teste ou uma prova de atitude. Foi como o nosso anjo da guarda, mas nunca poderia fazer muito desde que estava além de suas possibilidades, ela era uma mãe solteira de dois gêmeos adoráveis e tinha que trabalhar e criar suas duas filhas.

Não demorou muito até que o serviço social, alertado pelo assistente social da escola, assumiu o caso e fui enviada para morar com Charlie. Para mim foi uma tortura ter que sair de Phoenix e viajar para Forks com um pai que mal conhecia, ele me via apenas 15 dias por ano em minhas férias e meu aniversário. Além de... Ter que deixar minha mãe praticamente sem vida hospital partiu minha alma em duas. Demorou apenas dois dias para que ela morresse depois que eu parti, e com a má sorte como a minha não pude sequer comparecer ao seu funeral.

O início com Charlie, como se chamava meu pai, foi difícil. Tentei culpa- lo por tudo de ruim que me aconteceu na vida. Ficava trancada em meu quarto por horas, conversando e comendo apenas o suficiente para me manter forte. Ele só aceitava, sabia que era algo que eu tinha de superar por mim mesma, por isso me dava espaço para pensar sobre as coisas, eu mesma iria perceber que estava errada.

Que não demorou muito para acontecer. Dois meses depois de chegar a Forks percebi que a culpa não era de Charlie, mas eu precisava de alguém para culpar, por que tinha uma raiva reprimida tão ruim por tudo que eu estava passando e desafogava chutando uma bola com todas as minhas forças contra a porta de garagem. A primeira vez que fiz isso, Charlie saiu de casa assustado e permaneceu paralisado por cerca de dois minutos assistindo como eu descarregava tudo na bola. Uma semana depois, e após cerca de dez bolas caírem na floresta e se perderem no mato, Charlie instalou um saco de Box na garagem. Durante horas ele ficava me ensinando como bater sem machucar-me e depois me deixou sozinha para que pudesse tirar toda a raiva de dentro de mim. Eu fiquei presa ali mais de três horas, acabei com as juntas ensanguentadas, os músculos dos meus braços estavam dormentes e chorando amontoada em um chorando. Charlie me tomou em seus braços e me levou para o banheiro, onde curou minhas feridas, completamente em silencio. Eu chorei em seu ombro e, finalmente, adormeci em seus braços.

Aquele dia foi o início de uma nova vida para mim, decidi que se continuasse a lamentar o que tinha acontecido nunca poderia seguir adiante, por isso, quando na manhã seguinte eu acordei tentando desenhar um sorriso nos lábios, querendo fazer novos amigos e procurar um buraquinho onde eu me sentisse bem na fria e úmida Forks.

Foi assim que comecei há passar mais tempo com Charlotte e Jane, minhas colegas do ensino médio em Forks, elas eram minhas melhores amigas, pelo menos eu tinha alguém para dividir meu tempo e tentar me divertir. Nós ocasionalmente íamos a algumas lojas em Port Angeles, jantar fora ou ver um filme apenas. Começava a me sentir melhor comigo mesma e voltei a sorrir novamente, quando o destino resolveu me dar outra facada nas costas.

Ele passado apenas cinco dias... Cada vez que eu penso meus cabelos ficam em pé... Há apenas cinco dias atrás eu começava a tirar a cabeça do buraco enorme no qual havia caído, esperando por uma mão amiga para me ajudar a sair, mas o que eu encontrei foi como se uma tonelada de terra caísse sobre mim me impedindo de respirar. Por mais que eu lutasse para ver uma fresta de luz, tudo o que eu achava era o escuro... Para onde quer que olhasse, por mais que eu tentasse abrir os olhos ao máximo, somente a escuridão...

Era uma sexta-feira, tinha acabado de voltar da escola e estava preparando o jantar. Eu tinha a TV na MTV em um clipe de vídeo, enquanto Muse tocava no volume máximo em casa. Frango com batatas assadas... Charlie chuparia seus dedos, ele adorava.

Enquanto espera pelo alarme do forno, brincava com a pulseira que Charlie tinha me dado no meu aniversário há apenas dois meses. Era uma corrente de prata simples a partir da qual pendia um pingente em formato de coração com o nome de minha mãe gravado. O dia que ele me deu o presente me joguei em seus braços chorando, foi o primeiro abraço que dei em Charlie por vontade própria, até que a partir daquele dia tinha sido fácil sentir vontade de abraça-lo quando ele estava por perto.

Enrolava a pulseira no meu dedo subindo e descendo fazendo o pingente deslizar fazendo um tilintar no processo. Era chato e monótono, mas não tinha nada melhor para fazer.

Quando o alarme do forno soou, tirei o frango com batatas com cuidado do para não me queimar, mas não tive tanta sorte, xingando entre dentes, coloquei meu dedo queimado em água corrente fria, o telefone tocou e eu tive que parar o que estava fazendo para atendê-lo.

- Alô? Minha voz soou alegre, muito mais do que soava há seis meses quando vim para esta cidadezinha no meio do nada.

- Algum parente de Charlie Swan? , Perguntou uma mulher do outro lado.

- Eu sou sua filha... Mas ele não está em casa agora, eu disse, franzindo a testa.

- Eu sei, mas você precisa se apresentar o quanto antes no hospital municipal de Forks, houve um acidente.

A voz da mulher continuou a falar, mas eu não estava escutando. O telefone escorregou da minha mão e bateu no chão. Sem pensar no que eu estava fazendo eu saí para a rua, estava escuro e tinha esquecido de pegar um casaco, mas eu não sentia o frio, só tinha medo... Um medo que percorria o osso e me fazia tremer embora estivesse coberta de suor.

E eu corri...

Quando as portas do hospital apareceram diante dos meus olhos apurei o passo e entrei sem olhar ao meu redor, a enfermeira que dava informações me disse para esperar, até que o médico apareceu, Dr. Gerandy e colocando uma mão nas minhas costas me levou ao seu escritório.

Eu estava naquele momento fora do meu corpo, era como se eu tivesse deixado o mundo e estivesse assistindo tudo de longe, era uma espectadora da minha própria vida... Da minha miséria.

- Desculpe dizer isso... Mas seu pai morreu, um caminhão carregado de toras saiu em uma curva... -Eu parei de ouvir... Nada importava... Final somente a palavra morreu sei repetia várias vezes na minha cabeça. Apenas o som da voz do meu pai enquanto ele estava saindo de manhã e se despedia ressoava nas minhas lembranças de novo e de novo.

Sozinha...

E eu corri de novo... Corri na direção oposta até chegar a minha casa, ou o que eu achava que era minha casa. Eu me tranquei lá, sem me importar com nada. Me joguei na cama, e chorei... Eu chorei tanto quanto havia chorado por Renée, eu chorei tanto que eu pensei que meus olhos se secariam em algum momento, mas isso não aconteceu. Lágrimas derramavam dos meus olhos e não podia pará- las.

As horas passavam, a noite deu lugar ao dia e aquele dia a outra noite... E eu estava como um zumbi... Olhando para o espaço... Sem pensar... Sem sentir... Apenas chorava e chorava...

Quando a fome ficou insuportável desci as escadas tropeçando para chegar à cozinha. Meu peito se partiu em dois ao ver o frango sobre a mesa e os dois talheres prontos para o jantar... Eu sentei na minha cadeira habitual e servi minha porção e a de Charlie... Comi as duas, enquanto saboreava com a amargura das minhas lágrimas...

Sozinha...

O tempo continuava a passar. E eu não tinha consciência de nada. Há apenas dois minutos tinha olhado para o calendário e vi que seria o dia do seu aniversário... 43... 43 anos que um caminhão arrastou sem pensar que minha vida seria destruída em seguida. Eu cai em uma cadeira, abracei meus joelhos e voltei a chorar.

Cinco dias... Haviam se passado cinco dias longos e tortuosos... Mas o mais estranho de tudo e que nunca tinha parado para pensar era em seu funeral... O que teria acontecido com Charlie? Eu estava com medo... Estaria ainda no hospital? Eu tinha saído correndo sem parar para pensar, eu não sabia o que fazer em tal caso, tinha apenas 16 anos... Embora já tivesse perdido Renée foi Kate que cuidou de tudo, desde que eu já estava em Forks por causa dos serviços sociais...

Serviços Sociais...

Agora que pensava... Por que não tinham aparecido ainda? Era menor e como tal não poderia cuidar de mim... Na teoria. Por que não tinham vindo para me levar para um orfanato ou onde quer que jovens órfãos vivessem? Eu não tinha família, além de Charlie... Meus avós morreram há muito tempo e não tinha tios...

Eu estava sozinha...

Eu tremia só de pensar nisso... O que seria de mim? Eu realmente não me importava, eu não tinha nada... Nada. Renée tinha ido embora, Charlie também... E eu, embora meu coração batesse e meus pulmões se enchessem de ar, estava morta também. Eu não tinha nada pelo que lutar, ninguém para culpar...

O timbre da porta principal me fez saltar assustada, meu coração saltou na boca e um suspiro deixou meus lábios. Eu caminhei até a porta tentando respirar fundo, com certeza que era o serviço social como tinha pensado antes, ou talvez Charlotte ou Jane que queriam ver como estava. Virei a maçaneta da porta e fiquei olhando para meu visitante.

Ele era um jovem, com cerca de 25 anos, vestido com um terno elegante, feito sob medida e sapatos pretos que gritavam "caro" em cada reflexo de luz sobre eles. Seu cabelo loiro era longo, mas estava penteado e colocado para trás. Seus olhos estavam cobertos por óculos escuros e atrás dele, estacionado do outro lado da estrada, havia um Mercedes preto com vidros escuros e com um motorista apoiado na porta da frente.

Franzi o cenho para o meu novo visitante... Ou serviços sociais tinham aumentado os salários de seus empregados ou ele estava na porta errada.

- Isabella Swan? Ele perguntou em voz baixa.

- Quem pergunta? Perguntei cruzando os braços.

-" Meu nome é Jasper e eu sou um advogado "... Disse tirando os óculos e expondo seus olhos castanhos. Você é Isabella Swan?

Advogado? Tinham vindo porque não havia providenciado o enterro de Charlie? Eu tremia de medo...

- Sim. Sussurrei, olhando para baixo- se é pelo Charlie eu não... Eu não preparei o funeral, porque eu não sei como agir em tal caso, a minha mãe morreu recentemente também, mas eu não sei para quem ligar ou quem... Gaguejei envergonhada.

- Calma- sussurrou sorrindo e colocando uma mão no meu ombro. Posso entrar e conversarmos mais tranquilamente? É importante o que tenho a dizer.

- Ok, eu sussurrei estranhamente confiante dando lhe passagem.

O menino entrou na casa de Charlie olhando para todos os lugares, foi para a sala e sentou no sofá individual que havia ao lado da lareira, havia algo em seu rosto e seus olhos que não era capaz de reconhecer, era uma emoção muito forte, mas também algo que queria esconder. Ou assim parecia. Sentei no sofá de três lugares e esperei que começasse a falar.

- Você dizia... Eu disse sentando na sua frente.

- A primeira coisa é que não deve se preocupar com funeral de Charlie, eu já providenciei tudo-ele disse olhando nos meus olhos.

- Você... Você é o advogado da família ou algo assim? Perguntei confusa.

- Mais ou menos... Ele sorriu ironicamente- entendo que depois do que aconteceu tenha ficado em estado de choque e não sabia como agir, afinal de contas você é apenas uma garota.

- Eu tenho dezesseis anos, resmunguei enquanto o olhava com os olhos semicerrados.

- De acordo... Ele sorriu e então suspirou inclinado seu corpo ligeiramente para frente, mexendo com as mãos, eu tenho que lhe dizer algo importante, não quero que você se assuste e entre em choque de novo, é algo difícil de aceitar, mas eu acho que você é inteligência para processá-lo... Isabella está me entendendo?

- Só Bella... E sim, eu sussurrei.

- Ok... Ele bufou- meu nome é Jasper Swan e Charlie Swan, seu pai, também era meu pai.

Pisquei de surpresa e olhei para ele em silêncio por alguns segundos.

- O quê? Perguntei com um fio de voz.

- Eu entendo que seja difícil de acreditar, eu também não sabia de sua existência, há até quatro dias, disse ele. A última vez que vi Charlie tinha cinco anos e só tenho alguma lembrança, minha mãe quase nunca falava e quando o fazia, nunca mencionou que ele tinha se casado e tinha outra filha.

Olhei para ele sem ser capaz de acreditar em tudo o que estava dizendo... Era uma loucura. Charlie teve um filho antes de seu casamento com Renée? Será que ela sabia? Como é que nunca me disseram nada?

- Você está brincando? Perguntei começando a ficar irritada.

- Não estou... Ele enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou alguns papéis e estendeu para mim, aqui está o atestado de óbito de Charlie e minha certidão de nascimento em que ele me reconheceu como seu filho.

Eu olhei os papéis com cuidado, verificando se tudo que ele disse era verdade. Mas meus olhos ficaram presos em um específico e que ele ainda não tinha falado.

- O que é isso? Minha voz tremeu.

- "É um documento para que eu assuma seus cuidados, eu sou seu único parente vivo e tenho meios financeiros para cuidar de você", disse ele, só falta a minha assinatura e enviar para os serviços sociais.

- Como? Eu perguntei atordoada.

- Eles me chamavam há quatro dias para explicar o que havia acontecido, continuou a falar, para mim não foi surpresa que Charlie não tivesse família e que eu tivesse que cuidar da papelada por causa da morte. Mas então me ligaram do serviço social e me contaram sobre você, eu não podia acreditar...

- A... Aonde você quer chegar com isso? Eu perguntei, engolindo seco.

- Você é menor Bella, você não tem nenhum parente que possa cuidar de você, assim o serviço social me contactou - disse com aquele tom de voz.

- Por quê? Eu perguntei atordoada.

- Queriam saber se eu iria cuidar de você... Se eu não for cuidar de você, irão te mandar para uma instalação juvenil.

Fiquei em silêncio processando suas palavras... Uma instalação juvenil? Não era lá onde os meninos problemáticos ficavam?

- Eu entendo que você tenha que pensar sobre isso, começou a explicar, em uma voz calma- não nos conhecemos e deixar tudo para trás para vir comigo, não tem que ser fácil. Mas eu te ofereço uma vida normal, tranquila... No centro de menores não sei o que você pode encontrar. Moveria minha influência para enviar-lhe ao melhor e para que não te faltasse nada. Se você quiser ir para lá eu não posso te forçar a acompanhar-me para Chicago, mas eu gostaria que você viesse, não ficaria confortável sabendo que você estaria lá trancada.

Olhei para ele em silêncio ainda... Processando suas palavras. Ir para Chicago? Minha mente estava uma bagunça completa neste momento... Meu pai acabou de morrer, a única pessoa que tinha na vida e do nada apareceu um irmão que não tinha ideia de sua existência e me propôs ir com ele... Chicago... Longe de Forks... Não é que adorasse essa cidade, mas foi a coisa mais próxima de uma casa que havia tido nos últimos meses, era o meu refúgio, fiz amigos...

Por certo... Por Charlotte e Jane não tinha vindo me ver? Era óbvio que precisava de companhia, estava passando por um dos momentos mais difíceis da minha vida e minhas supostas amigas não tinham ido me visitar, nem mesmo tinham me ligado para perguntar como estava.

- Pense o tempo que precisar- interrompeu meus pensamentos- eu entendo que lhe custa tomar a decisão. No que diz respeito à herança de Charlie, dispensei todos os direitos a ela para você ser a única herdeira, eu não preciso de nada. Mas você não poderá acessá-los até dois anos a partir de agora, quando você atingirá a idade adulta.

- E. . Eu não me importo, eu sussurrei com uma carranca.

- Bella... Disse meu nome em um sussurro, enquanto ele se colocava de cócoras ao meu lado segundos depois- eu não vou ficar tranquilo, e nem bem comigo mesmo se eu deixá-la ir para o centro. Eu tenho um sentimento de família profundamente arraigado e você é minha família de sangue. Eu quero cuidar de você e fazer as coisas mais fáceis.

- Por quê? Eu perguntei: Você tem sua vida, eu vou ser um incômodo em qualquer plano que você tenha.

-Por nada... - sorriu e colocou uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha, minha mãe morreu há alguns anos, meus avós muito antes e eu só tenho alguns tios e um primo distante. Eu sempre quis ter alguém mais ... Uma família grande e de verdade, minha mãe casou-se depois que eu nasci e eu sempre pedia um irmão de Natal. E olha como são as coisas... Em 20 dias será Natal.

- Você está usando de chantagem emocional comigo? Eu perguntei num sussurro.

Ele riu secamente e sentou ao meu lado no sofá de três lugares.

- Eu proponho uma coisa- disse sorrindo- agora... Irá recolher suas coisas, só o que for importante, eu posso comprar qualquer coisa que você precise quando chegarmos a Chicago. Vamos conversar com a assistente social que leva o seu caso e dizer que você virá comigo por um tempo... um mês por exemplo, test drive e então ... Você poderá decidir se quer ficar comigo ou ir para o centro.

- Parece razoável- Sussurrei.

- É o mais razoável, disse ainda sorrindo. Vou te esperar, vá buscar as suas coisas, que nos estão esperando.

Fiquei um pouco nervosa, mas mesmo assim eu me levantei e fui ao meu quarto para pegar algumas roupas e alguns livros, eu enchi um par de malas e desci lentamente. Jasper permaneceu na sala, estava olhando para as fotos que eu tinha sobre a lareira, o seu rosto mostrava uma expressão terna e sorriu quando me ouviu chegar.

- Você tem tudo? Ele perguntou olhando nos meus olhos.

- Acho que sim... Eu murmurei, franzindo a testa.

- Não se preocupe se você esqueceu alguma coisa poderemos ir às compras quando chegarmos a Chicago.

Ele abriu a porta da frente e esperou por mim para sair. Então pediu para que trancasse a porta, levou minhas duas malas para seu carro, onde o motorista as colocou no porta-malas. Eu comecei a andar em direção ao carro, mas parei a meio caminho e virei para ver a casa... Outro capítulo da minha vida que deixava para trás... Quantas vezes mais terei que me mudar?

- Não se preocupe você pode voltar quando quiser ... É a sua casa- Jasper sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Olhei em seus olhos tentando encontrar a armadilha em tudo isso, mas seu olhar era tão limpo e honesto que era impossível não acreditar em qualquer coisa que ele falasse.

- Vamos? Ele perguntou com uma porta do carro aberta para mim.

Com um suspiro resignado, entrei no carro e me deixei levar pelo que supostamente era o meu irmão.


	3. Chapter 3

My sex Angel by Naobi Chan em português.

Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a fic a Naobi Chan que gentilmente me permitiu a tradução.

Capítulo 2

Estava sentada naquele avião, em uma enorme poltrona da primeira classe e eu nunca me senti tão fora de lugar como naquele momento. De acordo com o que eu tinha dito a assistente social, Jasper era meu irmão de sangue, e tinha todo o direito de ter minha tutela como o meu único parente vivo, como também tinha o direito de não cuidar de mim já que não era sua responsabilidade direta, mas ele insistiu para que eu fosse para Chicago.

Mas ali sentada ao seu lado, eu me sentia tão diferente dele ... segurança exalava de cada poro de sua pele, era atraente e alto, vê- lo era como ver o príncipe azul com quem todas as mulheres sonham.

Eu tinha os joelhos dobrados e os abraçava enquanto olhava pela janela do avião, já estava escuro e não se via quase nada, mas meus olhos continuavam olhando fixamente como se tivesse algo para ser visto.

- Você se importa se eu dormir um pouco? Jasper disse de repente.

Virei a cabeça ligeiramente e olhei para ele sentado ao meu lado, tinha um sorriso de desculpas e seu rosto parecia cansado.

- Você mesmo -murmurei virando minha atenção de volta para a janela.

- Se você precisar de alguma coisa, não hesite em me acordar ou avisar uma aeromoça, ele lembrou-me e eu só balancei a cabeça.

Poucos minutos depois o som de sua respiração mais lenta e rítmica do que estava antes, me chamou a atenção. Me mexi um pouco em meu lugar e me virei para olhá-lo. Parecia incrível que eu tivesse um irmão ... um irmão mais velho, filho de Charlie do qual eu não sabia absolutamente nada, até duvidava que Renée soubesse de algo.

Eu o observei em silêncio enquanto dormia, assim era mais fácil e me sentia menos intimidada. Repassei um por um cada marca do seu rosto procurando alguma semelhança com Charlie, se ele era seu pai algo deveria ter que os fizesse parecidos. Lembrei-me perfeitamente da foto que estava sobre a lareira, a do dia de seu casamento com Renee, Charlie teria mais ou menos a idade de Jasper, e sim ... Poderia ser que parecessem. Lábios finos, o formato do queixo, a sobrancelha esquerda era ligeiramente mais arqueada que a direita ... igual a de Charlie.

Lembrar-me de seu rosto perfeitamente fez uma pontada atravessar meu peito ... não iria vê-lo novamente, não iria ouvir sua voz novamente ... Eu me senti tão mal por ele ... Era meu pai! Ele tinha aprendido a amá- lo ao longo do tempo, tinha entendido o seu silêncio e falta de vontade de receber sinais de afeição ...era Charlie... meu Charlie ...

Eu suspirei, enquanto uma lágrima rolava por meu rosto, a limpei com as costas da minha mão e eu me repreendi a mim mesmo, eu tinha prometido não chorar, nem Renée e nem ele gostariam de ver-me mal, eles ficariam tristes se me vissem sofrer por sua a morte. Por isso tinha que ser forte, engolir as lágrimas e amadurecer, amadurecer para que ninguém mais me machucasse, maturidade a fim de deixar para trás tudo o que me doía ...

Quando o avião desceu no aeroporto O'Hare de Chicago, um arrepio percorreu minha espinha ... ainda estava escuro e as luzes da cidade iluminavam tudo. A cidade grande... tinha vivido em Phoenix antes, mas depois de passar os últimos meses em Forks, a ideia de viver rodeada por edifícios outra vez não me soava muito agradável, mas era isso ou me trancar em um centro de menores onde não sabia o que eu poderia encontrar , mas ninguém me garantiu que morando com Jasper teria as coisas mais fáceis.

Quando saímos do avião fomos para outra Mercedes e esse percorreu várias ruas, as quais não prestei atenção, com a cabeça em total bagunça e não ter dormido bem nos últimos dias não ajudava muito.

- Amanhã eu tenho que trabalhar, Jasper quebrou o silêncio, mas eu vou ter a tarde livre para que possamos ir ao shopping e comprar o que você precisar.

- Sem pressa ... Sussurrei esperando que deixasse o assunto.

- Como quiser ... -Sua testa franzida, várias pessoas vêm para jantar, apenas alguns amigos e minha namorada, estão ansiosos para te conhecer, disse com um sorriso.

Também forcei um sorriso em resposta ... jantar com os meninos ricos que queriam conhecer a pobre irmã perdida do prestigiado advogado Jasper Swan não estava em meus planos, mas teria que aceitar, se realmente quisesse ficar aqui.

Eu suspirei e o carro parou na frente de um portal de ferro, que se abriu assim que o motorista apertou o botão do controle remoto e, em seguida, o carro se move ao longo de um caminho pavimentado que levava a uma casa grande. Meu queixo caiu enquanto via como a enorme construção estava se tornando cada vez maior.

- Você gostou? Jasper perguntou e pude apreciar uma nota de diversão em sua voz.

- É enorme ... Murmurei atordoada.

- Foi de meus avós, os pais da minha mãe, os Hales tinham muito dinheiro, ele sussurrou. Sempre gostaram de todas as comodidades e as coisas que atraem a atenção, esta casa é prova disso.

O carro parou e o motorista abriu a porta para nos ajudar a descer, Jasper subiu as enormes escadas da varanda, e então abriu a porta, eu o seguia em silêncio e atrás de mim vinha o motorista com as minhas coisas.

Entramos em um hall decorado com cores neutras, de uma forma muito minimalista muito na moda, avançou um pouco mais e um grande salão coroado com um sofá branco nos recebeu, à direita da sala havia uma escada enorme pelas quais Jasper subiu e olhou por cima do ombro para verificar se eu estava atrás dele.

- Venha ... Ele sussurrou, agora é tarde, e eu acho que deva estar esgotada, eu vou levá-lo para seu quarto e amanhã irei dizer a Sue para mostrar-lhe a casa enquanto estou no trabalho.

- Ok, respondi no mesmo tom de voz.

Chegamos ao segundo andar, onde havia outro hall em forma arredondada com portas diferentes, escolheu a quarta da esquerda e a abriu para mim.

- Se você não gostar, amanhã você poderá ver os outros e escolher o seu favorito, ele disse enquanto eu entrava em um quarto enorme.

Quando entrei pela porta que ele apontou para mim, pude ver que as paredes estavam pintadas em uma cor vermelha profunda, a mobília escura, praticamente preta e sobre a cama um cobertor branco quebrava o esquema de cores, mas o contraste era bom. O quarto era do tipo de desenho oriental, e embora eu não fosse grande fã de decoração deste tipo, tinha que admitir que se via bem.

- Ali tem o closet e o banheiro, se precisar de alguma coisa eu vou estar na primeira porta à direita, esse é o meu quarto, disse quando o motorista deixou minhas malas ao lado da cama. Se você estiver com fome a cozinha é lá embaixo, é fácil de encontrar e não se perder.

- Obrigada, eu murmurei enquanto olhava tudo ao meu redor.

- Que você possa descansar- disse novamente sorrindo.

Ele se aproximou de mim e deslizou sua mão por meu braço em despedida, saindo e fechando a porta atrás de si.

Enquanto a porta se fechou deixei sair todo o ar preso em meus pulmões. Onde estava me metendo? Eu não me encaixava em nada no ambiente em se movia meu "irmão", com certeza que mais cedo ou mais tarde ele iria perceber e enviar-me para o centro, sem pensar muito. Eu deixei as lágrimas correrem pelo meu rosto enquanto sentiu o ar queimando meus pulmões... Onde estava me metendo? Como eu fui tão estúpida para vir para Chicago com um completo estranho? Que merda estava pensando quando eu aceitei?

Após mais alguns minutos da autocensura, decidi que era melhor enfrentar as consequências do que ele havia feito, e tudo com a melhor cara e cabeça erguida. Então eu coloquei as poucas coisas que tive tempo de recolher da casa de Charlie no closet enorme e depois fui para o banheiro para me dar um banho longo. Necessária para remover toda a camada do stress que me rodeava e a água quente na minha pele teve o efeito desejado.

Trinta minutos depois eu me deitei na cama enorme e logo que minha cabeça bateu no travesseiro eu adormeci quase imediatamente.

...

A luz do sol me acordou na manhã seguinte, eu me espreguicei sem vontade e me levantei devagar. Eu não sabia o que me esperava para esse dia, então eu estava um pouco intimidada.

Jasper me disse que nesta noite jantariam seus amigos e sua namorada na casa porque queriam me conhecer. Sue me mostraria a casa enquanto ele estava no trabalho. Quem era Sue? Seria a sua namorada? Será que eles vivem juntos? Eu coloquei algo confortável e desci as escadas para o andar de baixo um pouco nervosa porque eu não sabia o que iria encontrar.

Cheguei naquela sala enorme e fiquei quase paralisada ante uma enorme biblioteca que havia em um dos lados e que não tinha notado no dia anterior, eu acho que pelo cansaço. Eu estava prestes a me aproximar dela e ler a parte traseira dos vários livros que estavam lá quando uma das portas se abriu e uma mulher baixinha e um pouco gorda apareceu, teria uns 50 anos, tinha a pele bronzeada, enormes e expressivos olhos negros, seus cabelos negros presos num coque apertado chamava muito a atenção e sorriu para mim quando percebeu minha presença.

- Oh! Você deve ser Isabella , disse ela com um tom doce e um sorriso. O Senhor me disse para preparar o café da manhã ...já ia acordá-la porque estava ficando um pouco tarde, mas venha aqui, eu já deixei pronto na cozinha.

Eu a segui pela mesma porta que ela tinha saído segundos antes e fiquei surpresa ao encontrar uma cozinha enorme com todos os móveis brancos e decoração e acessórios em cores diferentes para criar um contraste impressionante. No meio dela, e em uma mesa de vidro redonda, tinha um serviço completo cercado por várias coisas para o café da manhã com uma boa pinta.

A mulher puxou uma cadeira para mim e me convidou para ocupá-la e eu me sentei um pouco intimidada, não sabia se iria me acostumar com que fizessem tudo para mim, era sempre eu que tinha que fazer e mudar de hábitos, de uma forma tão abrupta não seria fácil.

- Café?- perguntou estendendo a cafeteira, eu concordei e ela serviu-me em silêncio.- O Senhor me pediu para lhe mostrar a casa, vamos quando acabar de tomar o café da manhã. Por certo, eu sou Sue, eu sou quem cuida da casa já que o Senhor é um pouco distraído, você poderia dizer que eu sou a ama das chaves, mas é um termo tão antigo ...-suspirou- não sabe o quanto me alegrei por saber que o Senhor a traria com ele, eu não posso imaginar o que seria de você se fosse para o centro de menores- estremeceu- vai ver como aqui vai ser feliz, o Senhor é um homem bom e cuidará para que você tenha tudo que precisa.

- Por favor ... Você poderia me tratar de você? -Eu perguntei um pouco envergonhada-, e eu sou apenas Bella ... Isabella é muito ... grande.

Ela sorriu e acariciou meu cabelo.

- Claro carinho ... venha, tome logo seu café da manhã antes que esfrie- concluiu virando e começando a fazer alguma coisa atrás de mim.

Tomei meu café da manhã em paz, e uma vez que tinha terminado, Sue me mostrou a casa, além da sala enorme da biblioteca, havia um grande escritório cheio de livros, ainda mais três quartos vagos, além da minha e a de Jasper e o que mais me surpreendeu ... uma academia.

- Posso usá-lo? Eu perguntei, olhando atentamente para o saco de pancadas pendurado em uma extremidade e de repente me sentindo como se pudesse ficar um pouco mais perto de Charlie.

- Acho que sim, o Senhor não disse nada, então ...sim- Sue respondeu com um sorriso.

Sorri um pouco na direção dela e ela respondeu. Continuou a me mostrar o resto dos quartos e fiquei surpresa que mesmo que a casa aparentemente tivesse um aspecto sóbrio e antigo, quando vista por fora, dentro era tudo ao contrário, desperdiçada alegria e bom gosto em todos os quartos.

Sue estava um pouco triste porque não poderia me mostrar os jardins, ela disse que era o mais espetacular da casa, mas estávamos no início de dezembro e deveria estar cerca de dez graus abaixo de zero e tudo estava coberto de neve, que era melhor não sair e arriscar morrer congelada.

Depois de minha turnê pela casa, Sue disse que eu poderia fazer o que quisesse para entreter, então eu decidi ir para essa biblioteca maravilhosa e ler um pouco. Eu escolhi um dos meus livros favoritos, Orgulho e Preconceito, e sentei- me em uma poltrona de leitura, que havia junto daquele montão de livros.

As horas começaram a se mover a uma velocidade próxima à da luz, até que o som da porta se fechando me trouxe para fora do meu mundo de fantasia quando eu estava nos livros.

- Como foi sua manhã? Ouvi a voz de Jasper.

Levantei o olhar do livro e olhei para com um leve sorriso.

- Entretida ... tem uma linda casa, elogiei.

- Você gosta de ler? , Perguntou ele, sentado no sofá na minha frente e apontando para o livro.

- Sim .. Eu trouxe alguns livros, mas este esqueci em Phoenix, quando me mudei e não terminei de ler, eu disse. Espero que você não se importe por tê-lo pegado sem permissão, Sue disse ...

- Não se preocupe - me interrompeu levantando a mão - pegue o que você precisar sem pedir permissão.

- Obrigada- sussurrei.

- Bem ... diga-me um pouco de você, quase não nos conhecemos ... Eu não sei ... Você sabe o que quer estudar? , Perguntou ele.

Coloquei o livro para baixo e suspirei.

- Eu não tenho muito claro ...- Bufei-antes queria estudar literatura ou algo da área de letras, mas agora eu não tenho tão claro ...

- Com que carreira você está em dúvida?-Ele franziu o cenho.

- Medicina, Enfermagem ... Eu quero poder ajudar os outros, mas acho que como fico tonta com o sangue não vai ser muito boa nisso- eu senti como meu rosto corou ao ouvir o som do seu riso.

- Não. .. não penso que isso favoreça o seu sucesso neste campo, ele riu novamente. Mas se o que você gosta são as letras e quer ajudar, sempre sobra a carreira do direito, além do mais ... teria um emprego garantido na Cullen e Swan.

- Cullen e Swan? Perguntei confusa.

- Sim .. antes era Cullen & Hale , mas quando minha mãe morreu, decidimos mudar o nome, eu sou um Swan depois de tudo, disse ele.

- É a empresa onde você trabalha?

- Não só isso ... é a empresa onde eu trabalho e onde sou sócio, encolheu os ombros.

- Mas ... Quantos anos você tem? Eu perguntei.

- Vinte e seis ... há apenas um ano que eu realmente sou um advogado, eu tomei a carreira com tranquilidade, não queria me oprimir e odiar o que faria o resto da minha vida.

- Parece consistente ... Sussurrei.

- Bem ... –suspirou- e você ...?

- Olá! -Ouvi uma voz masculina vindo da porta interrompendo o que fosse que Jasper iria perguntar.

Minha cabeça se moveu automaticamente em direção ao som daquela voz e minha boca se abriu pela impressão. Se o meu irmão ontem parecia atraente, o homem que acabava de entrar pela porta não podia se quer ser catalogado.

Ele era alto, embora um pouco menos que Jasper, ele também estava usando um terno preto feito sob medida que contrastava com a pele pálida. Mas o que é mais chamava a atenção era o seu cabelo, despenteado, exatamente o oposto ao que é esperado de qualquer homem bem vestido, estava bagunçado, como se tivesse acabado de sair da cama, mas era algo que lhe caia bem. O brilho de seus olhos era hipnotizante, deum verde tão claro que parecia quase irreal. Seu rosto parecia esculpido em pedra, com um queixo quadrado e as feições duras e marcadas, mas não parecia ter uma personalidade fria como mostravam seus traços.

O ar ficou escasso para mim e sem saber bem o porquê, eu olhei para baixo e minhas bochechas coraram.

- Edward ... -Jasper disse, levantando-se -o que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu vim conhecer o mais novo membro da família- disse com uma voz aveludada e de repente eu era observada, o que me deixou nervosa.

- Mas teríamos o jantar hoje à noite,- Jasper, embora ele não mostrasse em seu rosto, sua voz tinha um tom de brincadeira com o qual ele queria tingir o protesto.

- Sim ... mas eu queria chegar antes dos outros ...- Emmett irá monopolizá- la toda a noite e eu queria conhecê- la antes- eu senti a presença dele perto de mim e olhei para cima lentamente, quando seus olhos fizeram contato com os meus e novamente fiquei abobalhada, senti que até meu pescoço aumentava a temperatura e como minha boca se abria ligeiramente- Eu sou Edward Cullen- disse estendendo a mão.

Levei alguns segundos para reagir e levantar a mão para apertar a dele.

- Bella Swan -sussurrei muito baixo.

- Bella ... – sussurrou- Soa muito melhor do que Isabella, parece demasiado longo e. . chato.

Eu sorri em sua direção e ele respondeu o meu sorriso com outro, me fazendo sentir meu coração batendo um pouco mais rápido.

- Eu estava convencendo a Bella para que entrasse nos negócios da família .. O que você diz? Jasper perguntou:- Você a vê como um de nossos advogados na empresa?

Edward olhou para mim e de repente eu senti vergonha, era como se ele estivesse avaliando-me e não apenas seguindo a piada de Jasper. Um sorriso malicioso atravessou seu rosto e o ar me estrangulou novamente.

- Bem ... Ele sussurrou- teria que mudar um pouco de atitude ... ser mais agressiva, mas sim, poderia se encaixar perfeitamente.

- Ei, cara! -Jasper bateu-lhe no peito- Você está falando da minha irmã!- Edward olhou para ele com uma sobrancelha levantada e Jasper sorriu.- Eu sempre quis dizer isso- o que fez com que os dois caíssem na gargalhada e eu os olhava meio perdida.

O toque do telefone celular de Jasper nos interrompeu e ele enfiou a mão no bolso.

- Desculpe-me- ele disse enquanto o tirava do bolso e respondia.

- É um workaholic, - já o conhecerá – me explicou Edward.- Jasper não falou muito sobre você, apenas nos disse que tinha uma irmã e que ia morar com ele ... Onde você vivia até agora?

- Em Forks ... Washington -sussurrei.

- Isso explica por que é tão pálida como eu ... Eu sou do Alaska, onde o sol não aparece muito ... Certo? -Ele perguntou com um sorriso.

Eu só pude acenar para ficar como a enorme idiota que eu era.

- Bella, me desculpe,- Jasper disse de repente- Eu sei que eu prometi que esta tarde iríamos fazer compras, mas é impossível, há um problema com seu registro na escola e eu tenho que resolvê-lo, não sei quanto tempo vai demorar.

- Escola?- Eu perguntei com surpresa, até então eu não tinha parado para pensar que eu teria que ir à escola. Outra vez seria a novata, o foco das atenções e alvo de todos os olhos e brincadeiras.

- Sim .. começa na segunda-feira, disse ele. Mas não se preocupe, eu vou chamar Alice para ir com você, eu sei que ela vai gostar.

- Alice?- Edward perguntou- Alice Brandom ?- Jasper acenou com a cabeça- Sua assistente levará sua irmã às compras?

- Sim .. Qual é o problema? -Jasper parecia confuso.

- É sua assistente ... não sua empregada, você lhe pede para fazer tudo- sorriu com orgulho.

- O que você está insinuando? Jasper perguntou através dos dentes cerrados.

- Nada, nada ... calma ...- Edward levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição- Mas deixe que Alice desfrute da sua tarde livre. Vou levar Bella às compras .

- Você? Ele perguntou, surpreso.

- Sim .. Qual é o problema? Ele repetiu a pergunta de Jasper.

- Você? -Perguntou novamente- Desde quando você gosta de fazer compras?

- Eu não gosto, eu apenas vou fazer um favor e assim, conhecer um pouco mais da nossa futura colega de trabalho- ele piscou para mim e se não estivesse sentada eu teria caído no chão pela impressão.

Jasper parecia pensar por um momento, franzindo a testa, até que ele suspirou e passou a mão sobre o rosto.

-Se acontecer alguma coisa com Bella você está morto- murmurou com os dentes cerrados.- Volte cedo, cerca de oito será o jantar, então ... bem que ...- Ele fez um gesto com a mão e virou para ir embora,- Edward ... Eu confio em você ,- disse mais uma vez antes de desaparecer.

Mais uma vez senti os olhos de Edward em mim e estremeci novamente antes de voltar a unir nosso olhar.

- Então ... Comemos alguma coisa e iremos? -Ele perguntou olhando para mim de uma maneira que eu não soube interpretar.

N/A: Oferecido esse Edward heim? O que vocês acharam? Mereço review ou tomates? Bjs, Lu.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Os personagens pertencem a Stephenie Meyer e a fic a Naobi Chan que gentilmente me permitiu a tradução.

Capítulo 3.

Tudo cheirava como ele, minha cabeça começava a dar voltas, e se não fosse pelo fato de que fazia um frio de mil demônios, teria aberto a janela do carro e colocado a cabeça para fora para respirar ar puro. Tal e qual fazem os cães, mas sem colocar a língua para fora.

Edward parecia completamente alheio a tudo o que se passava na minha mente nesse momento, e isso que eu tinha certeza que meu rosto refletia tudo o que me passava, sempre era assim. Ainda que ... Pensando melhor, era preferível que fosse assim, meus pensamentos estavam assustando até a mim mesma. Nunca havia me comportado assim, nunca ninguém me havia feito reagir assim. Nunca havia me fixado em nenhum garoto sendo como ele era, um garoto e não outra pessoa mais.

E isso me assustava...

Não entendia porque meu corpo reagia assim quando o tinha por perto, nem porque meu coração ficava completamente louco quando ele sorria para mim, ou porque minhas bochechas ficavam tão vermelhas quando ele me via olhando para ele... nem muito menos porque queria olhar para ele o tempo todo. Mas o que dava voltas e mais voltas em minha cabeça era porque me sentia tão emocionada por uma saída de compras quando eu sempre as tinha odiado.

Edward estacionou seu volvo prateado no subterrâneo do centro comercial, eu abri minha porta e me dispus a descer, mas ele já estava ali estendendo sua mão para me ajudar. Fiquei surpresa olhando para ele... que merda estava fazendo? Porque me ajudava? Eu era suficientemente capaz de descer do carro por conta própria, não precisava que ninguém me estendesse à mão como se fosse uma menininha tonta com medo de quebrar a unha.

Fiquei de pé sem pegar sua mão e olhando –o com atesta franzida. Não sei o que pretendia com isso, mas se esperava que lhe sorrisse por fazer algo tão estúpido como me ajudar, estava pronto...ele só sorriu e negou com a cabeça quando passava ao seu lado.

-Vamos comer algo aqui?- perguntou, já que havia me negado a comer algo na casa de Jasper antes de sair.

-Como queira...- respondi com um sorriso e encolhendo os ombros.

- Tem um restaurante francês muito bom no segundo andar, será difícil encontrar uma mesa, mas podemos tentar- começou a caminhar e eu segui ao seu lado.

-Por que simplesmente não vamos a uma lanchonete? – perguntei com um fio de voz.

-Sanduíche? – perguntou surpreso uma vez que se virava e me olhava com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Sim...- sussurrei de novo- mas se não lhe agrada, não... não tem problema.

-Não, está bem- sorriu- é só que me surpreende que você coma isso.

-Por que?- perguntei surpreendida.

-As meninas não podem ... comer coisas com tantas calorias...- franziu os lábios.

- Eu quero um sanduíche... e mais, me agrada muito= me deu água na boca só de imaginar.

-De acordo- disse divertido- saiduíche será.

Voltou a caminhar e eu continuei ao seu lado, entramos na lanchonete que estava bastante cheia, mas não demorou muito para encontrar uma mesa vazia. Não me passou despercebido que Edward, era o único que vestia um traje social naquele lugar, e que sentado naquela cadeira vermelha destoava completamente, mas ele estava tranquilo, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo ir a uma lanchonete com um terno feito sob medida, ainda arriscando fazer uma mancha de catchup.

Uma das garçonetes se aproximou, usando uns patins e com uma saia tão curta como tão grande era seu decote, a olhei estranho por uns segundos, não entendia como uma mulher poderia deixar que a degradassem tanto só por ser mulher e ter curvas.

-O que vão pedir?- perguntou com uma vos esganiçada enquanto mascava um chiclete fazendo um barulho irritante.

Franzi o cenho e Edward me olhou esperando que começasse a falar.

-Um sanduíche completo com queijo duplo, batatas grandes e refrigerante grande- disse com um sorriso enquanto lia o menu.

-Eh.. o mesmo- murmurou Edward.

-De acordo..- disse a garçonete irritante dando meia volta e desaparecendo.

Ficamos em um silêncio incomodo até nos trouxeram nossa comida, a qual me lancei como se realmente não tivesse comido nada nas últimas semanas. Edward dava pequenas mordidas em seu sanduíche e me olhava de rabo de olho com um gesto estranho. Estava me deixando nervosa, não sabia por que me olhava assim.

- O que foi?- perguntei de boca cheia.

-Como você pode comer tudo isso?- perguntou com tom de surpresa.

-Coloco na boca, mastigo e engulo... - expliquei.

-Deixa pra lá... -murmurou rolando os olhos- Nunca te disseram que você é diferente?- perguntou de repente- As garotas aqui não comem sanduíches gigantes, nem ficam ruborizadas com tanta facilidade.

- O que você quer dizer... que pareço uma bobona do interior- perguntei enquanto sentia que minhas bochechas ficavam ruborizadas para corroborar com o que tinha dito.

- Não quis dizer isso, é só que ... as garotas podem ser diferentes.

-Não morei sempre em Forks, até seis meses atrás estava em Phoenix- disse comum fio de voz. - Nem sempre fui uma garota do interior, ainda que coma sanduíches gigantes.

- E porque você foi para Forks? – perguntou com curiosidade.

- Minha mãe morreu e tive que morar com Charlie.

- Charlie seu pai e pai de Jasper- confirmou ao que eu só assenti- Agora entendo por que Jasper cuida de você.. não sabia que sua mãe também tinha falecido, sinto muito.

- Não tem problema-murmurei baixando o olhar repentinamente triste.

Voltamos a ficar em silêncio, outra vez um pouco incômodo até que ele deixou a metade do sanduíche no prato e se recostou na cadeira, passando a mão pelo estômago.

-Não entendo como pode comer tudo isso- disse olhando com diversão para o meu prato vazio e minhas batatas ausentes, só encolhi os ombros, ele suspirou e me olhou durante alguns segundos com um sorriso nos lábios-Então quer dizer... que você vai estudar direito?- perguntou.

- Não tenho muita certeza, foi uma recomendação de Jasper- respondi com indiferença- Lhe disse que tinha dúvidas e ele me deu essa opção.

- Com o que você duvidava?- perguntou com interesse verdadeiro.

- Medicina ou literatura.. sei que não tem nada a ver uma com a outra- divaguei- gosto de literatura, mas quero ajudar as pessoas, ainda que em medicina seria um pouco estranho.

O fato de a doutora desmaiar com sangue- Edward riu e eu o olhei surpresa, havia ficado encantada com o som de seu sorriso.

- Seria digno de ver- brincou- tenho a mesma opinião que Jasper, direito é uma boa carreira, ajuda aos demais e tem muito o que ler. Além do mais é o que eu estou estudando.

- Ainda está estudando?- ele assentiu- Pensei que já tinha se formado, como Jasper disse que era sócio de Cullen e você é Cullen.

- Carlisle Cullen é seu sócio, eu sou só seu filho- explicou.

-Mas tem a idade de Jasper e trabalha com ele no escritório.

-Sou estagiário no escritório do meu pai... é um pouco patético, dou o garoto de recados- explicou sorrindo- e não... Jasper é da idade de Emmett, meu irmão mais velho, eu tenho dois anos a menos.

-Vinte e quatro?

-Sim...- assentiu ainda sorrindo-Jasper me disse que você tinha... dezoito?

-Não.. acabei de fazer dezesseis- minha mão instintivamente procurou a pulseira com o dizer que Charlie havia me dado esse dia e brinquei com ela por uns segundos.

-Pensei que fosse um pouco mais velha- disse com o cenho franzido, mas depois simplesmente encolheu os ombros e voltou a sorrir- Já terminou? –só assento- Então vamos.

Depois de sair da lanchonete caminhamos de novo pelos corredores do centro comercial, até que Edward parou na frente de uma loja e me arrastou para dentro com ele. Em seguida procurei a seção que mais gostava, queria acabar logo com isso, então fui logo para a seção de jeans e peguei um par deles que eu levaria sem nem prova- los, pois sabia bem o meu tamanho.

Edward se colocou na minha frente com o cenho franzido e tomou os jeans das minhas mãos.

-O que.. que aconteceu?- perguntei confusa.

-Por que não olha.. outro tipo de roupa?- perguntou sorrindo.

-que tipo de roupa?

-Vem...- me puxou delicadamente pelo braço e me levou para o outro extremo da loja.

Parou diante de uma prateleira e ficou me olhando como se estivesse esperando que eu falasse algo, mas só encolho os ombros, o que o fez suspirar e ele mesmo olhar as roupas.

-Olha.. este- disse me estendendo uma saia.

O olhei estranho.

-Não uso saia- disse com minhas bochechas vermelhas de novo.

-Por que não? Vem...vamos prova- la- voltou a me puxar pelo braço e me levou até os provadores, onde me empurrou para dentro e me deu a saia- só experimenta, é seu tamanho?- olhei e assenti-Então não fale mais.. esperarei aqui fora.

Experimentei a frauda e me olhei no espelho do provador...me via diferente. Estava acostumada a usar jeans e camisetas largas, com essa saia não parecia comigo mesma. Suspirei e desabotoei a saia disposta a tirá-la e dizer a Edward que não, que não a levaria, seria super feliz com meus jeans e umas quantas camisetas de algodão.

- Acabou?-perguntou do outro lado da porta-Quero ver como ficou.

-Não é necessário...não ficou bom- gritei para que ouvisse.

-Deixe- me comprovar por mim mesmo- insistiu.

Bufei e voltei a abotoar a saia, abri a porta e fiquei olhando para os meus pés, esperando seu veredito.

-Viu? Te falei que ficaria bom- disse com alegria.

- Não..não gosto- balbuciei.

-Por que? – perguntou com uma voz um pouco diferente.

Levantei um pouco meu olhar e o vi olhando fixamente para minhas pernas, o que me fez ruborizar de repente.

-Mostra muito as minhas pernas- murmurei voltando a entrar no provador.

-Esse é ponto...- disse vindo atrás de mim, mas ficando na porta- mostrar o que você tem, não sei por que se esconde debaixo de todas essas capas de roupa.

-Faz frio- queixei.

-Abrigar-se do frio não significa que deva colocar roupas três vezes maiores do que o seu tamanho- murmurou- aqui- me estendeu uma blusa- prove e depois me avise quando esteja pronta- fechou a porta e eu suspirei.

O que estava acontecendo? Por que simplesmente não me deixava comprar meus adoráveis jeans e pronto? Agora me arrependia de ter vindo acompanhada dele.. com certeza que se tivesse vindo com a assistente de Jasper teria sido uma tarde mais tranquila. Quanto estava com a blusa completamente abotoada abri a porta e como prometeu, Edward estava esperando do outro lado. Um sorriso sulcou seus lábios e começou a avançar em minha direção de modo estranho que fez com que me arrepiasse toda.

-Isso é outra coisa- murmurou me olhando descaradamente de cima a baixo fazendo com que me sentisse de uma forma diferente, mas tão pouco havia ficado indiferente ao seu comentário.

- Não me sinto cômoda- murmurei com um foi de voz.

Edward suspirou, pegando- me pelos ombros me girou e sustentando meu queixo com suas mãos me fez olhar meu reflexo no espelho.

-Olhe- se- sussurrou em meu ouvido fazendo meu coração pular antes de começar a bater mais depressa- está linda. Tem curvas que pode explorar, seu corpo é perfeito, não é justo que o esconda.

-Não gosto de ser um pedaço de carne exposta- disse com uma voz estrangulada, seu cheiro se prendia a meus sentidos e me deixava completamente tonta.

-Você não é um pedaço de carne, é uma garota bonita- sua voz soava diferente, o que me deixava nervosa e senti uma cosquinha estranha em meu baixo ventre- Olha que cintura...- sussurrou de novo enquanto seu dedo indicador deslizava pela minha cintura até meu quadril, minhas mãos começaram a tremer e o pior é que não podia afastar meu olhar dos seus, que estavam cravados nos meus através do espelho- olhe esses quadris.. seria imperdoável que escondesse isso do mundo Bella. E isso... - levantou suas mão e desabotoou outro botão da minha blusa- não é se mostrar como um pedaço de carne, é demostrar que sabe que é bonita.

Minhas pernas tremiam de tal maneira que acreditava que em algum momento meus joelhos falhariam e acabaria caindo no chão. Edward se afastou de mim antes que pudesse processar que estava se movendo e deu passo atrás me fazendo despertar de seu feitiço.

- Não se fala mais.. esse conjunto levaremos... e irei buscar algo mais- disse com aquele sorriso.

Eu fiquei aturdida, olhando meu reflexo no espelho e me perguntando o que havia acontecido, por que meu corpo parecia não reagir quando ele estava por perto, porque meus olhos não podiam se afastar dos seus enquanto nossos olhares se cruzavam, me sentia estranha na sua presença... não entendia nada.

-Toma .. prove esse também- apareceu de repente me dando um vestido e uns sapatos- espero que os sapatos sejam do seu tamanho, se não estarei por aqui, só me avisar que trarei outros.

Me deu um ligeiro empurrão e o mesmo fechou a porta do provador, me deixei cair contra ela e suspirei... o que estava acontecendo?

Duas horas depois ele ia carregando uma quantas sacolas enquanto eu só levava um par em minhas mãos, caminhávamos rumo ao estacionamento e depois fomos para a casa de Jasper. O percurso até ali foi em silêncio, eu estava perdida em meus pensamentos, tentando encontrar um sentido ao que acontecia comigo cada vez que Edward ultrapassava meu espaço vital. As reações do meu corpo eram totalmente inesperadas e desconhecidas para mim. Nunca havia me sentido desta forma com ninguém.

Desci do carro ainda pensando em mil coisas ao mesmo tempo, quando cruzamos a porta de entrada várias pessoas esperavam ali. Tentei forçar meu melhor sorriso, mas parece que não funcionou, já que o olhar condescendente de Jasper cruzou com o meu.

-Já chegou- disse com um sorriso caminhando até mim- sue disse que o jantar estará pronto em breve, mas venha... - disse Jasper colocando uma mão nas minhas costas e me incitando a caminhar para frente- quero te apresentar alguém.

Tentei sorrir novamente e ele me devolveu o sorriso. Me colocou de frente a uma garota morena, baixinha e um pouco gordinha, mas sem ser excessivo, só era... forte. Tinha o cabelo preto que caia ondulado pelas suas costas e sua pele era cor de canela e suas feições indicavam que não era americana, ainda que não soubesse determinar a primeira vista qual era a sua origem.

A mulher me olhou de cima abaixo e fez uma careta estranha, suponho que queria aparentar um sorriso, mas não pode.

-Ela é Maria- disse Jasper- minha namorada e ela- apontou a outra mulher que estava atrás dela- é Nettie, nossa amiga.

- Olá –sussurrei um pouco intimidada pela olhada de desafio que sua amiga me lançava.

-Olá querida- quase gritou Maria-fico muito feliz em te conhecer... Jasper tinha me falado tanto de você que estava muito curiosa- não sabia por que mas podia notar um tom estranho em sua voz.

Não soube bem o que dizer diante disso, pelo qual sorri um pouco e comecei a brincar com uma mecha de meu cabelo pelo nervosismo. Para minha sorte, sue saiu da cozinha anunciando que o jantar estava servido, pelo que todos nos dirigimos até a grande mesa que havia na sala de jantar.

Todos se sentaram e quando eu o fiz Edward de apressou em fazê- lo estrategicamente ao meu lado.

-Onde está Emmett?- perguntou Edward.

-Disse que se atrasaria, mas que não o esperássemos- respondeu Jasper.

Começamos a jantar e começou uma conversa entre Jasper, Edward e eu, em a qual nem Maria e nem Nettie disseram uma só palavra. Se dedicavam a olhar o conteúdo de seus pratos e às vezes a mim de uma forma que não me agradava, me deixava nervosa.

-Olá família! – gritou uma voz desde a porta.

Me virei para ver o dono de semelhante voz e quase engasguei ao ver o cara enorme junto aporta. Tinha o cabelo e olhos azuis, em suas bochechas ressaltavam duas covinhas e seu corpo era assombroso... devia medir um metro e noventa ou talvez até mais, seus braços eram tão grossos como minha cintura e seu peito parecia um colchão de tão largo e duro que parecia.

-Emmett- o olhar de Nettie se iluminou ao pronunciar seu nome.

-Bella... –Jasper se colocou de pé e eu o imitei- ele é Emmett, um amigo e irmão de Edward.

-Encan...-não pude dizer mais nada quando seus braços me envolveram em um cálido abraço e até meus pés saíram do chão.

-Bem vinda à família!- disse com um tom de voz demasiadamente alto- É lindíssima, não se parece em nada com você Jazz.

Eu ruborizei e Edward soltou um risinho.

Depois desta interrupção continuamos com o jantar e uma vez que havíamos acabados garotos foram para o salão de jogos e nos deixaram sozinhas na sala. Maria e Nettie se sentaram juntas no sofá de três lugares e eu, um pouco intimidada, o fiz no individual. As duas conversavam entre si sem prestar a menor atenção em mim, algo que me incomodou, mas não me atrevia a falar nada.

Sue chegou logo depois dando- me uma porção de um pastel de chocolate que havia provado no café da manhã e tinha adorado, agradeci com um sorriso e ela voltou para a cozinha. Eu comecei a comer meus pastéis com vontade, realmente me agradavam, e estava desfrutando de cada pedaço como se fosse o último. Era como meu momento feliz depois de um dia tão cheio de emoções.

-Se continuar comendo assim vai ficar como uma foca-murmurou Nettie me olhando com cara de nojo.

A olhei sem compreender por que fazia esse comentário, mas decidi deixar passar.

-Quando pensa em ir?-perguntou Maria uma vez que havia acabado.

- Aonde?-perguntei confusa.

-Jasper me disse que só ficaria aqui um mês como experiência e depois iria para um reformatório- explicou com voz afiada.

Franzi o cenho e respirei lentamente.

-É um centro de menores- disse e meia voz- e ainda não tenho certeza se vou estar indo.

- Não entendo o afã de Jasper de fazer uma boa ação com você- estalou a língua- só é um incômodo.

-Perdão? – perguntei surpresa.

- Não me olhe assim- disse sorrindo- sei muito bem qual é o seu plano, e não vai ver nem um dólar da herança da mãe de Jasper.

Minha respiração acelerou ligeiramente quando me senti atacada, não entendia como essa mulher podia pensar que eu queria o dinheiro de Jasper. Tudo bem que era uma órfã que não tinha sustento para me manter, mas se me propusesse seria capaz de procurar um emprego e seguir adiante sozinha.

- Não sei do que está falando- disse com a voz trêmula.

-Já saberá- rosnou Maria em minha direção- mas não tenha falsas ilusões, nunca poderá se encaixar neste mundo. É muito para você... é só uma pobre menina sozinha e quando Jasper se der contate colocará para fora a patadas e também será uma menina abandonada.

Minha cabeça começou a dar voltas e minha respiração se tornou pesada...quem ela achava que era pra falar comigo desse jeito?

- Nem pense em abrir a boca para dizer algum insulto de baixo calão que com certeza está acostumada a usar-me interrompeu quando ia abrir a boca para responder- Não me olhe assim- sorriu com desdém- se fosse por mim estaria debaixo da terra com a cadela da sua mãe e o perdedor do seu pai.

Me coloquei de pé em um salto, via tudo vermelho e só queria arrancar- lhe os olhos, mas quando estava a ponto de saltar sobre ela, um braço rodeou minha cintura e me impediu.

-Bella.. vá para o seu quarto tomar um banho relaxante enquanto eu troco algumas palavras com Maria- disse Edward com um amável tom de voz.

Me desfiz de seu abraço com um movimento brusco e me virei para olhá- lo com os olhos semicerrados e reprova-lo por ter intervindo, eu sozinha poderia com Maria e com mais quarenta dela. Podia ter feito com que ela engolisse suas palavras, ninguém falava assim dos meus pais e ficava tranquilo. Estava furiosa e disposta a dizer a Edward que se enfiasse no banho tranquilizante que quisesse, quando nossos olhos voltaram a se conectar minha mente se bloqueou de novo.

- Vá tomar um banho...- sussurrou só para mim- tem sido um longo dia.

Concordei e subi as escadas rumo ao meu quarto, não sem antes lançar um olhar de ódio a esse par de bruxas. Mas quando cruzei a porta toda a raiva que sentia há minutos atrás voltava a estar em ponto de ebulição. Sentia vontade de gritar, vontade de jogar algo na parede e quebrar em mim pedaços. Como se atrevia afalar assim? Com que direito ousava falar de meus pais assim?

Lembrei da academia de Jasper e sem pensar muito saí quase correndo para lá. Enquanto acendi as luzes meu olhar se cravou diretamente no saco de box. Imaginei a cara de Maria nele, e sem pensar em nada mais, comecei a golpeá- lo com todas as minhas forças.

Mas algo estava errado, ao invés de me tranquilizar como sempre acontecia, estava cada vez mais nervosa. Sentia a adrenalina correndo em minhas veias, a respiração acelerada pelo esforço e os nós de meus dedos machucados, já que não estava usando nenhum tipo de proteção. Mas não era suficiente...

Sentia como se a ira deslizasse por cada centímetro do meu corpo, estava irritada com Maria por ter falado de meus pais. Estava irritada com minha mãe por se render ao câncer e morrer, contra Kate por deixar que o serviço social me levasse para Forks contra a minha vontade. Com Charlie por ser tão compreensivo que acabou sendo fácil gostar dele, mas sobre tudo, por me deixar sozinha. Estava irritada com Jasper, por estar saindo com uma mulher que em lugar de sangue em suas veias corria veneno. Enfadada comigo mesma por não saber exatamente por que estava irritada...com Edward por me falar para sair quando estava a ponto de saltar em cima dessa...e também por me confundir como fazia, porque quando me olhava assim era capaz de fazer o que me pedisse com os olhos fechados e sem nem pensar em um por que.

Com toda essa raiva, com tudo isso, cada golpe que acertava era mais forte que o anterior. O esforço era tal que cada vez que meu braço se estendia para o saco, um rosnado nascia em meu peito para dar- le mais impulso.

Me sentia perdida de novo, como quando o Dr. Snow me disse que Renée não teria mais que um mês de vida. Me sentia sozinha, como quando comi o frango que havia preparado para Charlie aquela noite. E sentia medo do desconhecido como quando desci do avião ao chegar a Chicago...

Senti uma lágrima em minha bochecha, percorria seu caminho deixando um rastro úmido e ardente em minha pele... prometi não chorar mais, prometi não fazer e cumpriria... mas por que era tão difícil?

Ouvi o som da porta, mas não me virei para saber quem era.. tanto fazia que alguém pudesse me ver neste estado, só queria que se abrisse um buraco no chão e me engolisse para sempre.

Umas mãos fortes me seguraram pelos pulsos impedindo que voltasse a golpear o saco. Me mexi inquieta, queria me soltar, precisava que me soltasse para continuar com o que estava fazendo.

-Você está se machucando- ouvi uma voz em meu ouvido, e neste momento me dei conta que estavam me abraçando e aquele cheiro que tanto me havia aturdido durante a tarde estava me envolvendo, estava me debilitando, fazendo com que perdesse a minha vontade mais uma vez e deixando que meus olhos se debulhassem em lágrimas que acompanharam aquela primeira que tinha escapado.

Me deixei cair de joelhos no chão, mas nunca cheguei a tocá- lo, aqueles braços fortes não me deixaram cair e me sustentaram enquanto me desfazia em choro.

N/A: Essa Maria heim? Era bom que Bella a tivesse socado, mas o anjo Edward não deixou. Como serão as coisas de agora em diante? Reviews please.


	5. Chapter 5

**N/Lu: Aleluia! Aleluia! Aleluia! Isso realmente é uma atualização. **

**Capítulo 4**

_(Tradução: Ingrid Andrade)_

Sequei minhas lágrimas com as costas da minha mão e tentei regularizar o ritmo da minha respiração, os soluços haviam me deixado soluçando e ofegando vergonhosamente. Coloquei-me de pé uma vez tropeçando, já que estava sentada no chão, nos braços de Edward, enquanto ele acariciava as minhas costas fazendo círculos para tentar me acalmar. Afastei-me dois passos dele e suspirei...

—Obrigada — sussurrei com voz nasal.

Edward se levantou e aproximou-se de mim de novo, levantando sua mão lentamente secou uma lágrima que estava a ponto de cair dependurada no meu queixo e sorriu.

—Não tem que agradecer — sussurrou sem deixar de olhar nos meus olhos.

Desviei o olhar envergonhada, mais ainda continuava sem entender o que era que tinha esse homem, que me fazia reagir assim diante dele.

—Com relação à Maria... —suspirou — sei que você está com raiva, e com muita razão, mas contar a Jasper não te ajudará em nada.

—O que quer dizer? — perguntei confusa.

—Maria é... —hesitou— como direi para que você me entenda? — perguntou a si mesmo.

—Manipuladora? — acrescentei uma sobrancelha levantada.

—Sim... —Edward sorriu— é muito manipuladora, vejo que sabe reconhecer as pessoas.

—Já... —murmurei sem vontade— Por que não posso dizer nada a Jasper?

Edward hesitou por uns instantes e finalmente bufou.

—Acho que ele poderá entende-lo... —murmurou—Maria faz com ele o que quer, o tem comendo na palma da sua mão. Se amanhã lhe disser que as vacas voam, ele então apenas perguntaria "A q_ue altura o fazem?_" Se você acusar a Maria, ela lhe daria a volta de modo que você seria a malvada do filme e ela a vítima. Apenas tente ignorá-la, sei que não será fácil porque passa metade da sua vida trancada aqui, mas acredite em mim quando te digo que é a melhor opção.

Fiquei em silêncio ouvindo suas palavras, tinham sentido, Maria se via dominante, Nettie era apenas um fantoche em suas mãos, fazia o que ela queria e quando queria, poderia apostar que lhe pedia a autorização para respirar. Mas eu não era capaz de entender como alguém como Jasper, com a personalidade que refletia, seu equilíbrio e sua integridade, com seus princípios... Por que deixou se arrastar assim por ela? Era óbvio que o que essa mulher sentia pelo meu irmão era puro interesse, o queria tanto quanto os parasitas querem um cão, mas Jasper estava tão cego que era capaz de crer sem fazer perguntas.

Confiança cega...

Lembro-me de ler em muitas das revistas que Renee tinha na nossa casa em Phoenix, nunca pensei que isso pudesse existir, acreditar em alguém cegamente me parecia pessoas com pouca personalidade... O que confirmava que minha primeira impressão sobre Jasper parecia errônea, mas nunca pensei que alguém fosse tão manipulável e com tão pouca integridade para se deixar ser guiado por outra pessoa sem mais e com os olhos fechados.

Esse caráter não se parecia em nada com o que Jasper demonstrava, ele aparentava ter habilidade de liderança, capaz de tomar as rédeas de qualquer situação sem se quer se descabelar. Mas quando se tratava de Maria, perdia sua personalidade e passava a ser um brinquedo a mais em suas mãos.

—Vá descansar... — Edward sussurrou tirando-me dos meus pensamentos — tome um banho relaxante como disse mais cedo e vá para cama. Realmente tem sido um longo dia para você.

—Irei — murmurei atordoada enquanto estava pendurava em seu olhar.

—Boa noite... — sussurrou sorrindo torto, fazendo que meus joelhos tremessem.

—Boa noite — meus lábios se moveram, mas não estou certa de que realmente saiu algum som deles.

—Aliás... — parou girando quando caminhava em direção à saída — Não se defenda de Maria, sei que será difícil, mas isso irá beneficiar mais ela do que você.

—Vou me lembrar — eu disse enquanto o via desaparecer do outro lado da porta.

**~xXx~**

Eu estava deitada na cama olhando o teto fixamente. Levava quatro dias naquela casa, quatro dias que haviam me conhecido um pouco e que me pareciam eternos, quatro dias em que havia me sentido bem e mal às vezes. Faltavam apenas dez minutos para que o despertador soasse, hoje era meu primeiro dia em uma nova escola.

Na noite anterior havia me sentado e falado com Jasper, já que havia deixado sozinha a sua fantástica namorada para passar à tarde de domingo comigo e nos conhecermos melhor. Eu havia insistido com Jasper que eu não precisava ir para escola, meu primeiro argumento foi que só estaria um mês com ele, não precisava me inscrever para ir poucos dias, mas ao ver seu rosto decepcionado optei por lhe propor a estudar a distância e me apresentaria apenas quando houvesse testes, mas também não funcionou. Ele insistia que eu tinha que ter uma adolescência o mais normal possível apesar das circunstâncias, já que havia perdido meus pais, pelo menos deveria desfrutar do pouco tempo que restava para ser jovem e me divertir antes de ter a responsabilidade da minha própria vida sobre os ombros.

E nesse momento estava esperando que o maldito despertador tocasse para começar um novo dia... Um dia que já começou ruim. Uma nevasca havia coberto as ruas na noite anterior e o irritante carrinho de retirar neve, havia me acordado minutos antes. Quando decidiu deixar o caminho livre para que pudéssemos sair de casa... Obrigada! Pensei com ironia.

Depois de alguns minutos bufando sem perceber, a última coisa que eu nada queria era frequentar uma escola nova, com companheiros novos e sendo o centro de todos os olhares. Mesmo que fosse uma escola tão grande como as de Phoenix, ninguém notaria a minha presença e seria apenas uma sombra a mais na parede.

Umas batidas na porta me tiraram dos meus pensamentos, murmurei algo e a porta se abriu lentamente deixando que a cabeça de Jasper aparecesse na pequena fresta.

—Bom dia — sussurrou com um sorriso.

Embora eu quisesse evita-lo, porque meu humor não estava nada de acordo com ele, não pude fazer nada e meus lábios se esticaram formando outro sorriso tão grande como o seu, Jasper era capaz de fazer eu me sentir bem apenas com a sua presença, apenas vê-lo sorrir sem motivo aparente me tranquilizava.

—Posso entrar? — perguntou em um sussurro.

Sentei-me na cama e acenei para que entrasse. Ele fez isso com tranquilidade, como tudo que sempre fazia, e entrou no quarto sentando-se nos pés da cama ainda sem apagar aquele sorriso.

—Tenho algo para você, para ir à escola hoje — disse.

Franzi o cenho confusa.

—Já compramos todo o necessário para escola no sábado — murmurei sem entender.

—Não tudo... — seus lábios se curvaram em um rosnado estranho, parecia entre nervoso e envergonhado.

—O que se passa? — perguntei alerta.

—Toma — me estendeu uma bolsa e a peguei com minhas mãos tremendo. Quando vi o que havia em seu interior meus olhos se arregalaram e estou certa de que meu rosto perdeu toda a cor.

—Uniforme? — perguntei em um sussurro.

—Desculpa... Não me lembrei de dizer quando te falei da escola.

—Seu esquecimento foi casual ou intencional? — perguntei em um grunhido.

—Totalmente casual - embora ele dissesse com certeza pude apreciar que não me dizia a verdade completa.

Bufei...

—Está bem — murmurei —, vou pegar essa coisa sem protestar.

—Edward e Alice compraram na última hora, na esperança de que seja do seu tamanho — acrescentou.

—Edward e Alice? — perguntei, ao que ele assentiu — Quem é Alice?

—Alice é minha assistente — explicou e nesse momento me lembrei de quando disse que me acompanharia nas compras quando Edward se ofereceu —, então parece que Alice gosta de ir às compras e está muito irritada com Edward e comigo quando não a avisamos no outro dia.

Um pequeno sorriso tocou meus lábios quando me lembrei da tarde de compras que compartilhei com Edward e embora naquele momento não fosse nada bom, agora guardava uma boa recordação dele.

Jasper se desculpou dizendo que tinha que tomar café da manhã e saiu deixando-me sozinha. Tomei um banho e coloquei o uniforme, era uma saia azul-marinho, bem acima do joelho, o que confirmava que a mão de Edward teve algo a ver com isso. Uma blusa branca e uma gravata vermelha, acompanhado por uma jaqueta da mesma cor da saia. Quando me vi no espelho completamente vestida bufei mais uma vez. Só me faltavam à meia-calça e os sapatos de salto agulha para ser a fantasia erótica de qualquer pervertido.

Deixei meu cabelo solto e coloquei um sapato baixo para remover da minha cabeça todo pensamento que tivesse a ver com fantasias de pervertidos. Não era melhor que no primeiro dia de aula eu odiasse por completo o meu uniforme porque chama muita atenção do sexo masculino.

Quando fui para a cozinha Jasper estava lendo o jornal da manhã enquanto saboreava lentamente uma xícara de chá. Sentei-me ao lado dele e Sue, com seu sorriso permanente, me serviu uma xícara de café e um par de torradas. Comi meu café da manhã em silêncio até que Jasper deixou o jornal de lado e suspirou.

—Em dez minutos nós iremos — disse sem me olhar.

—Você vem comigo? — perguntei surpreendida.

—Sim, o senhor Wert, o diretor da escola, precisava que eu assine um par de documentos, então te acompanharei em seu primeiro dia — explicou... E eu bufei de novo — Sei que não é confortável, mas não é como se fosse seu pai que te acompanha, apenas sou seu irmão mais velho... E não sou tão mais velho, não faz nem dez anos que deixei essa escola.

—Você foi para esta escola? — perguntei enquanto esmigalhava uma torrada entre meus dedos.

—Sim... E se não fosse pelos Hale que doaram muito dinheiro, teriam me expulsado de lá na primeira semana — confessou em risadas — Mas não quero passar o mesmo com você — disse repentinamente sério — em Forks se comportava bem, ou assim me disse seu antigo diretor, e espero que aqui seja igual.

—Farei tudo o possível — isso não implicava nenhuma promessa... Certo?

Não sabia o que iria encontrar nessa escola de meninos ricos, esperava que eu não precisasse me comportar mal para poder sobreviver no meio de toda essa gente, mas não hesitaria um segundo antes de fazê-lo para poder sair ilesa de qualquer situação em que me envolvesse.

Após o café da manhã subimos naquela Mercedes preta do primeiro dia, o motorista dirigiu pelas diferentes ruas de Chicago, e embora me esforçasse para aprender o caminho, sempre acabava me perdendo e não sabia exatamente onde estava.

O carro parou na frente de um edifício enorme, de aspecto antigo, mas parecia especialmente cuidado. Na porta principal havia uma grande escadaria onde tinha vários estudantes sentados, e atrás das escadas, grandes portas de vidro sobre onde havia um enorme cartaz onde se podia ler o nome da escola "Roosevelt". Um calafrio apenas percorreu as minhas costas, apenas por imaginar o que me esperava atrás dessas portas.

Jasper saiu do carro e esperou que eu também o fizesse, enquanto estava com os meus pés sobre o pavimento de paralelepípedo vários olhares se voltaram em minha direção, pelo que me agradeci por deixar o cabelo solto e assim poder me esconder atrás dele para que ninguém visse o corar que cobria minhas bochechas agora.

Jasper subiu as escadas e eu o segui em completo silêncio, de tempos em tempos voltava seu olhar para trás, para comprovar que o seguia e respondia com um sorriso quando nossos olhares se encontraram. Chegamos ao escritório do diretor, onde uma secretária de idade avançada, estava sentada atrás de uma mesa enquanto revisava alguns papéis que havia sobre esta.

—Oh! Senhor Swan — disse com entusiasmo enquanto nos viu — Que alegria vê-lo por aqui de novo.

—Olá senhora Cope, gostaria de dizer o contrário, mas você está tal e qual me recordava — disse Jasper com seu sorriso tranquilizador.

—Isso é um elogio ou um insulto? — perguntou a mulher com cenho franzido.

—Um elogio, claro — Jasper esclareceu — eu seria incapaz de faltar com respeito, senhora Cope.

—Não há necessidade de me persuadir com seu palavreado — ela reclamou — permaneço sendo mais velha que você.

—Eu quem o diga — disse Jasper sob sua respiração.

Reprimi um sorriso e me dediquei a olhar meus sapatos evitando que a pobre mulher visse que meu irmão estava brincando com ela e eu ainda por cima, sorrindo,obrigada... Não seria o melhor modo de começar o meu primeiro dia nesta escola.

—O que te traz aqui? — perguntou de novo aquela mulher colocando o óculos na ponta do seu nariz.

—Isabella, minha irmã, começa hoje suas aulas — explicou.

—Oh sim... vi o sobrenome, mas não havia relacionado com você, senhor Swan. Aqui tem o horário de suas aulas, um mapa da escola e seu passe — disse aquela mulher estendendo-me vários papéis — espero não vê-la tanto por aqui como vi seu preguiçoso irmão — piscou um olho para mim e sorri timidamente — Já pode ir às suas aulas senhorita Swan, que tenha um bom primeiro dia.

Olhei Jasper assustada... Agora vou enfrentar o desconhecido sozinha?

—Venho te buscar logo — sorriu e me deu um aperto no me braço em forma de apoio.

Portanto apenas sorri e assenti. Virei-me e olhei meu mapa, comecei a andar em direção a minha sala, que estava em outro edifício e na ala leste. Andei tentando não tropeçar em nada, passei alguns alunos que se viraram para mim, e inclusive podia escutá-los murmurando coisas sobre quem eu era e o que fazia ali. Finalmente cheguei ao edifício e entrei nele. Passei o mesmo de novo, olhares, múrmuros... Mesmo que Chicago fosse uma grande cidade me salvando de ser o centro das atenções, com certeza eu era tão diferente de todos esses meninos ricos que por isso me olhavam mais do que costume.

Por fim encontrei minha classe e quando entrei nela, um homem olhava atentamente uns papéis enquanto todos ao seu redor riam e comentavam entre os diferentes alunos que ali haviam, me aproximei dele um pouco envergonhada e lhe estendi o passe de classes, ele assinou, limpou a garganta e depois de me apresentar na frente de toda classe, causando que todos permanecessem em silêncio e olhando-me fixamente, me fez sentar em uma das últimas fileiras. Algo que agradeci, pelo menos não me olhariam tão descaradamente como estavam fazendo neste momento.

Sentei-me no meu lugar e me afundei na cadeira enquanto escutava as diferentes explicações sobre o tema de literatura do qual o professor, o senhor Barner... Ou ao menos colocou isso na sua mesa, onde descansava uma placa enorme com o seu nome. Esse detalhe me fez enrugar o nariz... Onde eu havia me metido? As placas identificativas nas mesas saiam das más séries de televisão e apenas quando se tratava de juízes, detetives ou inspetores... Que tipo de escola era essa?

Bufei e enterrei meu nariz no meu livro, o que fosse que esse professor com ares de detetive privado estava dizendo sobre Shakespeare com certeza eu já sabia, era um dos meus escritores favoritos, portanto quaisquer dados sobre ele, eu sabia de cor.

—Olá — sussurrou uma voz feminina ao meu lado.

Levantei a cabeça do livro e a primeira coisa que vi foram seus olhos azuis penetrantes, me perdi um momento neles, já que eram profundos e muito expressivos, mas em seguida acordei do meu atordoamento e tentei perceber mais com quem eu falava. Era uma menina que parecia ser um pouco mais alta que eu e se não era, seus saltos enormes alcançariam. Tinha um corpo estupendo e bem torneado, sua saia, embora parecesse incrível, era ainda menor que a minha, e sua blusa branca agarrou sua cintura como se fosse uma segunda pele. Continuando com meu escrutínio cheguei ao seu rosto, onde um sorriso perfeito emoldurava com uns lábios vermelhos e cheios me dando as boas vindas num rosto perfeito, que dava apenas inveja. Tudo isso acompanhado de perfeitos cachos loiros avermelhados fazendo daquela menina uma modelo de passarela.

—Olá — disse um pouco intimidada.

—Você é nova? — perguntou ainda em um sussurro.

De frente a essa pergunta tive que me esforçar para não revirar os olhos pelo óbvio.

—Ok, sim... Você é nova... Como sou estúpida — ela mesma revirou os olhos, o que me fez sorrir — Quero dizer... Você é algo de Jasper Swan?

—Conhece Jasper? — Perguntei surpresa.

—É um dos advogados da empresa do meu pai... — explicou — O que ele é seu?

—É meu irmão — contei — Você é...?

—Uuh desculpa — suas bochechas se tornaram rosas — Sou Tanya Denali, te daria um aperto de mão, mas o osso duro do Barner me jogaria no corredor, então prefiro não fazê-lo.

—Senhorita Denali... Se não entendeu algo que estou explicando é o suficiente para me perguntar — o professor nos interrompeu — não atrapalhe seus outros companheiros com conversas enquanto eles tentam aprender.

—Sinto muito — ela sussurrou olhando para baixo fingindo estar envergonhada, sim fingindo, já que tinha um enorme sorriso e piscou um olho quando o senhor Barner não olhava.

Tanya permaneceu o resto da aula em silêncio, tentei traçar um plano para me livrar dessa escola, não queria estar rodeada de meninos ricos, embora Tanya não houvesse me dado uma má impressão, eu preferia não ter nada a ver com toda essa turma.

Quando o sinal tocou indicando o final da aula, juntei minhas coisas e me levantei, não se passaram mais de quatro segundos quando tinha a minha frente quatro meninas olhando-me com uma cara de que queriam me morder e arrancar um pedaço para levar para casa como um troféu, quase podia imagina-las correndo pelo corredor gritando _"Tenho uma orelha da novata!"_. Coloquei minha melhor cara de blefe e as esquivei indo para porta, Tanya se colocou ao meu lado e riu sem fingimento.

—Apenas pelo que acabou de fazer, já gosto de você — disse feliz.

—O que eu fiz? — perguntei confusa.

—Lauren, Jessica, Angela e outra que não sei como se chama... — levantou um dedo de cada vez — posso dizer que são quatro mosqueperras*. Tiram tudo o que leva calças, menino ou não — acrescentou em sua respiração — o que acabam de fazer é uma manobra de recrutamento que você evitou como uma campeã, acaba de entrar em sua lista negra.

_***Mosqueperras**__ = Mosqueteiras + Cadelas._

—O que quer dizer? Agora essas quatro vão me perseguir ou algo assim? — perguntei parando abruptamente no meio do corredor, ótimo! Meu primeiro dia e já havia ganhado quatro inimigas... Bufei.

—Algo assim — sorriu e agarrou-se ao meu braço, foi aí que percebi que era alguns centímetros mais baixa, como suspeitava, mas era graças aos seus saltos — Que aula você tem agora?

Olhei o meu horário.

—Trigonometria — murmurei em um grunhido, eu odiava essa matéria.

—A senhora Bethany nos espera... — murmurou enquanto puxou meu braço forçando-me a caminhar ao longo do corredor — E quanto às mosqueperras, não se preocupe, apenas tem que saber deixa-las com a boca fechada e algo que me diz que você é alguém que sabe o que dizer para deixar alguém sem palavras.

Entramos nas aulas seguintes e posteriores, Tanya estava estranhamente em quase todas as minhas aulas, exceto a de ginástica, que teria no dia seguinte, mas ela comprovou olhando meu horário. Durante todas as aulas tive que suportar o olhar interrogativo das quatro... Mosqueperras? Mas não me intimidou, além de que apenas me importunou, era como o alerta constante de um mosquito cercando teu ouvido.

Na hora do almoço nos sentamos juntas, com sua irmã Irina que era praticamente uma cópia sua, mas seu cabelo era muito mais loiro, quase branco. As duas me disseram que tinha origem dinamarquesa, e que tinham morado em Chicago toda sua vida. Ambas tinham namorado, Demetri e Felix, dois italianos que eram primos e que tinham vindo viver na cidade apenas uns meses atrás. As duas estavam apaixonadíssimas por seus namorados e me convidaram para sair com os quatro em uma ocasião, algo que recusei educadamente por medo de fazer mal a terceiros... ou quintetos nesse caso.

A hora da saída das aulas, quase não podia acreditar, procurei meu armário entre as centenas que haviam no longo corredor, deixei algumas coisas que eu não precisava dentro dele e me apressei para sair dali antes do possível. Queria chegar na minha casa, bom, a casa de Jasper, tomar um longo banho e esquecer este dia, não que foi ruim, mas preferia estar presa entre os lençóis da cama enquanto lia um bom livro.

Quando saí, lá fora, o vento frio de Chicago envolveu meus pelos, mas pelo menos não estava nevando de novo. Fechei meu casaco sobre o meu uniforme e uma rajada de vento gelado deslizou entre as minhas pernas cobertas por apenas a meia-calça, me fazendo estremecer. Os alunos estavam divididos em diferentes grupos conversando entre si, na distância pude ver Tanya abraçada com um cara enorme que me dava medo vê-la sozinha com ele, me despedi com a mão quando ela me olhou e respondeu minha saudação com uma semelhante.

Parei no final das escadas e escaneei o perímetro buscando a Mercedes preta de Jasper, mas não estava. Fechei meu casaco um pouco mais forte já que fazia muito frio e ao meu lado algumas meninas pararam em seco.

—Esse carro é de quem eu acho que é? — perguntou uma delas.

—Sim... — disse a outra com alegria evidente em sua voz — não poderia esquecer mesmo que quisesse. Esse banco traseiro me traz muitas boas recordações.

—Lauren, você é uma puta... Sabia? — perguntou outra voz, estridente demais para o meu gosto.

—Não tanto quanto você, Jess — respondeu a tal Lauren com desdém — Mas lhes garanto que ele ainda não esqueceu a brincadeira que fizemos em seu banco.

—Ele virá te buscar? — Perguntou uma quarta voz.

—Quem mais? Esta escola está cheia de perdedoras, apenas eu estou à altura de um Cullen.

Meu corpo se tencionou com este apelido e olhei por cima do meu ombro a menina que estava falando. Neste momento estava colocando seus super seios operados e desabotoando um botão da sua blusa deixando completamente a vista seu sutiã negro. Sua saia não era curta, aquilo apenas cobria um pouco mais que sua roupa íntima. Seu cabelo loiro platinado parecia de plástico e seus lábios, embora vermelhos como os de Tanya, pareciam de uma prostituta pela quantidade de colágeno que havia injetado. Meu nariz se enrugou com a imagem desta menina, não era nada atraente, ao vê-la me lembrei das bonecas infláveis que anunciavam nas televendas da madrugada. Não é que eu assistisse a esse tipo de programa de televisão, um dia adormeci no sofá em Forks e quando acordei estava passando um desses anúncios. Ela me olhou de cima a baixo e franziu o cenho. Depois subiu um pouco mais sua saia, algo que me parecia tecnicamente impossível e sorriu mostrando seus dentes.

Decidi ignorá-la e meu olhar vagou de novo pelo estacionamento, onde um Volvo prata muito familiar chamou a minha atenção, procurei o proprietário do veículo e o encontrei caminhando em minha direção com um sorriso torto que fez meus joelhos tremerem e não de frio precisamente. Por um momento me lembrei das palavras de Lauren, mais conhecida como "Amanda, a boneca inflável", e pensei que possivelmente Edward havia ido ali para vê-la. Embora eu acredite que seu gosto esteja muito acima da aparência física dessa menina, que tudo poderia ser, talvez debaixo dessas cinco camadas de maquiagem e suas inumeráveis operações estéticas havia uma pessoa com bom coração. Mas o pensamento de bom coração foi apaziguado quando um empurrão de Lauren me fez tropeçar para trás.

—Puta — eu assobiei entre dentes.

Suas três companheiras grunhiram... E me endireitei dedicando-lhes um olhar envenenado que fez as três engolirem em seco.

—Oh... Edie... Você veio me buscar? — a voz de Lauren me tirou dos meus pensamentos e meu olhar vagou para fulmina-la. Senti como meu estômago se contraiu e uma vozinha dentro da minha cabeça me pediu para saltar sobre ela e arrancar cada um dos seus cabelos de plástico.

Não sabia por que havia reagido assim, mas não podia nem imaginar essas mãos asquerosas tocando Edward, embora fosse apenas um toque inocente, mas não queria nem imaginar. Mas todos os meus instintos assassinos estavam em segundo plano quando Edward a esquivou com facilidade e veio até onde eu estava parando em frente a mim.

—Um dia difícil? — perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

Engoli toda a raiva acumulada contra as mosqueperras e forcei meu melhor sorriso, afinal ele não tinha culpa que todas as cadelas da cidade lhe atirassem em cima. Até esse momento não me havia dado conta de que o que para mim parecia extremamente atraente, as demais mulheres também podiam achar.

—Não imagina... — murmurei começando a caminhar em direção ao seu carro — por isso suponho que... Jasper não virá.

—Supôs bem... Ele mandou o garoto dos recados porque está em uma reunião importante — Edward respondeu.

Passamos ao lado de Lauren, que havia sido paralisada olhando com a boca aberta e forcei a mim mesma não parar na frente dela e empurrar seu queixo para ser fechado.

—Podemos fazer uma parada antes de ir aonde quer que estejamos indo? — perguntei olhando-o de soslaio.

—Claro... Apenas me diga onde e serei teu motorista — sorriu com arrogância o que me fez piscar atordoada.

—Veja, eu queria um...

—Issie! — alguém gritou me interrompendo. Olho para minha esquerda e Lauren me olhava com um sorriso forçado enquanto enrolava uma mecha de seu cabelo em um dos dedos — Não me disse se amanhã será minha parceira em educação física... — seus lábios fizeram um beicinho e me lembrei das mulheres Mursi, aquelas africanas que colocam um prato em seu lábio inferior. A quantidade de colágeno que havia usado no seu, havia sido o suficiente para encher um dos seios de Pamela Anderson*.

_***Pamela Anderson**__ é uma atriz e modelo canadense que fazia a série Malibu e tem os seios siliconados, enormes.._

Olhei para ela com uma sobrancelha levantada e querendo dar um soco em seu queixo para ver se assim seus lábios inchados explodiam e faziam deles um pouco mais naturais, mas apenas me limitei a bufar e continuar caminhando sem prestar a mínima atenção nela.

—Issie? — Edward perguntou dando dois passos longos para se acomodar ao meu ritmo. — Se não estou errado, você fez uma nova amiga — não me passou despercebido o tom zombeteiro em sua voz... E apenas revirei os olhos.

—A melhor de todas... Você não percebeu? — perguntei com ironia.

—Espero que nem todas as meninas sejam como Mallory — estremeceu.

—Quem é Mallory? — perguntei olhando para ele interrogativamente.

—Sua melhor amiga... Issie — sorriu.

—Mallory é seu sobrenome? — voltei a perguntar.

—Que mal amiga você é... Não sabe o sobrenome da sua melhor amiga? — reprimi a necessidade de revirar os olhos.

—Você a conhece melhor que eu... E ela conhece seu banco perfeitamente, ao menos o banco de trás — adicionei ocultando um gesto de desgosto.

—Ela disse isso? — perguntou entre risadas — Se fosse sua irmã mais velha que dissesse, poderia acreditar, mas ela... — bufou — não costumo me enrolar com meninas.

Meu humor caiu em um golpe depois dessas palavras, não quis mostrar, por isso coloquei minha melhor cara de blefe de novo e olhei seus olhos rezando para manter a compostura.

—Vamos? — nesse momento me dei conta que estava segurando a porta do Volvo para eu entrar e o fiz depois de um rápido aceno de cabeça.

—Onde queria que eu te levasse antes de ir à Cullen&Swan? — perguntou sentando atrás do volante.

—Estou com vontade de sorvete... — disse em um sussurro — mas talvez seja muito infantil para você, senhor Cullen — lhe dei um olhar frio.

Sua boca se abriu e fechou algumas vezes até que a buzina do carro que estava atrás de nós o despertou de seu torpor. O semáforo que tínhamos parado ficou verde e nós não percebemos.

—Iremos ao Ghirardelli, a melhor sorveteria de Chicago... — disse em um murmuro sem tirar os olhos da estrada — sou um viciado em sorvete de morangos — o olhei de soslaio no momento que sacudia a cabeça em um gesto de incredulidade e ele piscou um olho para mim divertido, fazendo minhas bochechas se colorirem em um gesto instintivo.

* * *

><p><strong>NT:** Amém. Isso não é alucinação, realmente foi atualizada. Tenham fé. Pode demorar, mas todas as outras também serão.  
>Agradeço a ajuda da Ingrid, que agora dividirá minhas traduções. Valeu, sua linda!.Lu.<p>

PS: Houve uma menina que se ofereceu para me ajudar nessa tradução, mas foi como anônima, não tive como entrar em contato. Se vc ainda estiver por aí, PM me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mais um capítulo postado, apesar de vocês não estarem comentando, não é? Vamos tentar dar pelo menos um sinal de vida, falando se está gostando ou não, porque é o anima a tradutora. Obrigada meninas e obrigada INGRID. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

_(Tradução: Ingrid Andrade)_

O caminho estava sendo feito para aquela sorveteria que Edward disse, que parecia eterno, apenas vi passar ruas e mais ruas. Paramos na frente de um edifício e Edward deixou o carro no estacionamento subterrâneo. Pegamos um elevador para o hall de entrada do edifício e depois saímos para a rua.

Durante o trajeto no carro e depois durante nossa caminhada até chegarmos a sorveteria, apenas um par de edifícios naquele quarteirão, tive muito tempo para pensar, talvez até demais... não entendia porque sentia aquela pontada daquele sentimento que reconheci como cíumes quando Lauren foi à procura de Edward, e o que eu menos entendia era o peso que me invadiu quando me disse que ele não saía com meninas.

Mas em que merda eu estava pensando?

Obviamente Edward não vê Lauren como uma adulta, tinha apenas dezesseis anos, assim como eu, ele tinha vinte e quatro e estava à um ano de formar-se em direito... suspirei baixinho quando esse pensamento chegou na minha cabeça. Edward era mais velho, oito anos mais velho do que eu para ser exata... Como pude pensar que ele poderia querer ter algo comigo? Em que universo paralelo isso aconteceria?

—O que você está pensando? — perguntou-me, parando na minha frente me impedindo de continuar a andar.

—Hã? — perguntei aturdida.

—Nestes poucos dias que chegou eu a conheci o suficiente para saber que dentro dessa sua cabecinha há algo dando voltas — disse sorrindo — Aconteceu algo na escola?

O olhei com o cenho franzido e voltei a suspirar.

—Foi o meu primeiro dia, um primeiro dia como outro qualquer — expliquei —, conheci uma menina que parece legal, mas Lauren e sua comitiva de mosqueperras* queriam me recrutar e eu as ignorei, pelo que Tanya me disse isso irá repercurtir no futuro, então... Sim, um dia normal e perfeito.

*Mosqueperras: Mosqueteiras + Cadelas.

—As mosque o quê? — perguntou divertido levantando uma sobrancelha.

—Foi meu primeiro dia lá, não me culpe pelos apelidos absurdos que os demais têm... — desculpei-me erguendo as mãos — não posso fazer nada contra cérebros atrofiados de meninos ricos.

—Não se preocupe — sem se importar voltou a caminhar — Lauren é uma das que late, mas não morde.

—Você não disse que não a conhecia? — perguntei dando saltinhos para moldar-me ao seu passo.

—E eu não a conheço — sorriu —, mas conheço as meninas como ela e todas estão cortadas pelo mesmo padrão.

—Sua irmã tem lhe dado boas referências — disse em tom afiado — especialmente quando a tinha no banco de trás do seu carro fazendo sabe Deus o que — estremeci diante dessa imagem mental.

Edward começou a rir e eu sorri como uma boba com o som. Eu era fraca... não podia fazer nada para evitar isso.

—Victoria não foi nada importante se isso lhe preocupa — disse olhando-me de lado.

—Eu não me preocupo — apressei-me a esclarecer, mas mentindo descaradamente — É que apenas não entendo como podem gostar deste tipo de garota... são tão...

—Vazias? Materialista? — acrescentou.

—São de plástico, de mentira — disse com o cenho franzido — é como se fossem clones, você já conhece uma e é como se conhecesse todas. Mesma personalidade, mesmo modo de falar, mesma roupa... Lauren por exemplo, é um catálogo de cirurgias plásticas com pernas, estou apostando que o cabelo dela é de mentira, são apliques, e sua comitiva não irá demorar para imitá-la.

—Como eu já te disse... você tem um bom olho para pessoas que realmente valem a pena — disse com um sorriso —, apenas tente não fazer amizade com ela, eu não gostaria de pensar em perder uma personalidade como a sua.

—Isso é impossível — lhe assegurei —, ela não tem amigas, até mesmo entre elas se insultam e pisam uma na outra. Isso não pode ser saudável...

—Não é... — sussurrou — chegamos.

Olhei para cima e estávamos na frente de uma espécie de restaurante. A fachada foi revestida com madeira branca que se confundia com a neve que cobria as ruas de Chicago, suas janelas brilhavam com uma luz amarela dando-lhe um aspecto acolhedor e convidativo. Quando passamos pela porta da frente o som de uma campainha me fez sorrir e lá pude ver o interior. Mesas de madeira cor faia (parecida à cerejeira), cadeiras correspondentes com balaústres torneados. Um mostrador também de madeira com uma vitrine onde havia bolos diferentes muito apetitosos. Atrás dele, uma mulher com um avental vermelho nos olhava com um sorriso e atrás dela uma máquina de café esperando ser utilizada.

Edward me conduziu a uma das mesas que davam para a janela, de onde se pode ver as pessoas caminhando pela rua, todos estavam vestidos com seus casacos e cachecóis. Nos sentamos na frente um do outro e Edward me entregou um cardápio que havia sobre a mesa.

—Já sei o que vou pedir, então... escolha — disse sorrindo.

Olhei o cardápio cuidadosamente por alguns minutos, cada sorvete parecia mais apetitoso que o anterior, finalmente a garçonete do avental vermelho se aproximou e pedi uma mistura de bolas de sorvete, Edward pediu um copo que se chamava "fantasia de morango", ao escutar isso apenas levantei uma sobrancelha e sufoquei uma risada. Comemos nosso sorvete em silêncio, podia ver que Edward desfrutava de cada colherada que colocava em sua boca, o saboreva como se fosse o último e tinha muito cuidado em encher a colher para o próximo bocado.

Minutos depois saímos dali com a barriga cheia e uma sensação de saciados, muito prazerosa. Caminhamos em silêncio mais uma vez, até o momento que eu não havia percebido como me sentia confortável estando com Edward, mesmo sem dizer nada, nossos silêncios eram tranquilos, sem necessidade de dizer qualquer bobagem para rompê-lo. Edward suspirou e pegou meu braço me empurrando para que mudassemos o rumo e nos dirigiu a um parque nas proximidades.

—Para onde estamos indo? — perguntei em um sussurro.

—O lago Michigan — disse parando —, pensei que você gostaria de vê-lo — deu de ombros e seu olhar se perdeu no horizonte, onde podia se ver o horizonte de Chicago e o lago completamente congelado devido às baixas temperaturas.

Olhei para o mesmo ponto e voltamos a cair no silêncio, era tão fácil estar com ele... mas eu não o conhecia, ele dizia saber sobre mim ao longo dos dias, mas eu apenas sabia nada sobre ele. Apenas o pouco que havia deduzido, que claramente era muito pouco.

—Quem é Edward Cullen? — perguntei em um sussurro para não romper o silêncio de forma muito brusca.

Edward se virou para mim e acomodei melhor meu casaco já que o vento soprou um pouco mais frio naquele momento.

—O tem ao seu lado — respondeu com um sorriso.

—Isso eu já sei — revirei os olhos —, mas apenas me conte coisas sobre você.

—Não há muito o que contar... — deu de ombros e começou a andar, eu o segui —, meus pais Carlisle e Esme se casaram muito jovens e tiveram Emmett, dois anos depois eu nasci e aqui estou.

—Isso eu poderia saber com Jasper contando se eu tivesse perguntado — reclamei —, falo das suas preocupações, de porque é assim como é.

Edward franziu o cenho e olhou-me durante alguns segundos, depois suspirou e balançou a cabeça.

—Na verdade não há muito o que contar — suspirou —, sempre fui um bom menino, boas notas, responsável, fiel aos meus amigos... nunca tive problemas, embora eu gostasse das festas e das meninas. Estudei direito seguindo a tradição da família e agora estou cuidando da irmã do meu chefe enquanto ele está em uma reunião.

—Sei cuidar de mim — rosnei.

—Sem dúvidas — sorriu —, mas Jasper quer que você esteja bem, por isso me enviou. Como está levando?

—O que? — perguntei.

— A mudança... imagino que não vai ser nada fácil, especialmente com todo esse frio — estremeceu para dar mais ênfase às suas palavras.

—Não é fácil — admiti —, eu nem sequer sabia que Jasper existia, então você pode imaginar o que está passando na minha cabeça neste momento.

—É dificil imaginar algo assim... — sua voz soou muito baixa, tive que esforçar-me para poder escutá-lo — sempre tive tudo o que precisei, nunca tive que me preocupar além de tirar notas boas e ter meu quarto arrumado. Nem sequer posso imaginar de longe o que você está passando.

-Por que tanto pesar em suas palavras?- perguntei confusa.

Ele suspirou e olhou-me alguns segundos antes de decidir o que dizer.

—Ao lhe conhecer tenho notado muitas coisas... coisas que eu previamente havia esquecido — explicou —. Seus pais eram jovens quando faleceram... será que tiveram tempo de fazer tudo o que desejavam antes de desaparecerem?

—Espero que sim — sussurrei ignorando a pontada de dor que atingiu meu coração ao pensar que eles se foram sem fazer tudo o possível até que fossem felizes.

—Eu não vivi uma vida, eu só fiz o que supus que deveria fazer — continuou como se eu não tivesse falado nada —. Minhas decisões se limitaram a roupa que eu coloco a cada dia e o modelo de carro que meus pais me deram. Nada importante, algo que poderia ter alguém decidido por mim e teria sido tão preciso.

—Não estou entendendo Edward — interrompi.

—Não quero morrer aos quarenta e perceber que minha vida não foi uma vida, apenas uma sombra do que poderia ter sido.

—Sempre está a tempo de remediar isso — sorri.

—Sim... — respondeu meu sorriso e passou um braço pelos meus ombros, puxando-me para o seu corpo — faz frio — disse com aquele sorriso torto que me provocava palpitações.

—Então... — murmurei — Edward Cullen tem preocupações que não foram cumpridas.

—Até há alguns dias atrás eu não sabia... mas sim — confirmou.

O calor de seu corpo passava para o meu e seu braço sobre meus ombros tinha uma sensação tão boa que não queria que chegassemos onde quer que fosse, só para não removê-lo.

—Sabe de uma coisa? — disse de repente, e o olhei de lado esperando que continuasse —. Embora você fizesse amizade com Lauren, nunca iria ficar tão vazia como ela... você é diferente,há alguns minutos que eu não podia acreditar que estivesse falando com uma menina de dezesseis anos.

—Não sou uma menina — rosnei novamente.

Edward soltou uma risadinha e aproximou-me um pouco mais do seu corpo.

—Eu sei disso, Bella... a cada segundo você me mostra mais e mais — era minha imaginação ou sua voz tinha mudado e soava como aquele predador de dias atrás? — Como se chama sua amiga? — perguntou de repente afastando os centímetros de distância que tinha se aproximado.

—Que amiga? — perguntei confusa.

—Da que falou antes... aquele que você disse que gostava, — explicou.

—Tanya, Tanya Denali. Vamos juntas a quase todas as aulas, ela e sua irmã Irina são uma das poucas pessoas com cérebro naquela escola — bufei.

—Denali? — perguntou.

—Sim, Tanya me disse que Jasper era o advogado do seu pai ou algo assim, que ela o conhecia por isso — adicionei.

—Sim... Eleazar é um cliente da empresa, um dos melhores — sorriu com tristeza.

—O que acontece? — perguntei parando e fazendo com que ele também o fizesse.

—Não sei se isso é o que quero fazer com a minha vida — bufou e passou a mão pelo cabelo com nervosismo —. Lidar com clientes, sorrir, colocar minha melhor cara, mentir nos tribunais para conseguir ganhar os julgamentos... é tudo tão complicado que não sei. Há apenas uma semana tinha minha vida totalmente canalizada e agora... você chegou e me colocou ao contrário.

—Eu não fiz nada — me defendi infantilmente.

—Não intencionalmente, mas tem feito — sorriu e colocou uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da orelha —. Sua história, inclusive você mesma, com sua personalidade e forma de ser... tem quebrado todos os esquemas que eu tinha traçado. A linha reta que era para ser o meu futuro, agora está torcida porque você apareceu.

—Isso é ruim? — perguntei com um gesto de dor.

—Não necessariamente — assegurou sorrindo, suponho que para me tranquilizar —, mas sei que nada mais será o mesmo.

—Edward, você está me assustando — sussurrei —, não quero ser culpada de que agora deixe sua carreira e sua vida em Chicago e fuja para o Havaí para montar um bar na praia.

Edward riu de novo e isso me tranquilizou.

—Não vou fazer isso... pode ficar tranquila — assegurou —, embora um período de férias num clima aconchegante e tropical me viriam da morte para escapar deste frio.

Até então não tinha notado que havíamos parados e estávamos um na frente do outro falando.

—Vamos... Jasper deve estar histérico porque não chegamos — adicionou voltando a caminhar.

Chegamos naquele edifício onde deixou seu carro estacionado e voltamos de novo ao elevador, nos mantivemos em silêncio depois daquela conversa tão esclarecedora, chegamos ao andar dezessete e chegamos a um escritório elegante, onde várias pessoas estavam realizando seu trabalho sem nos dar atenção. Passamos à frente da recepção e uma ruiva sentada atrás do balcão deu um olhar lascivo a Edward e me olhava de cima a baixo sorrindo apenas, depois, em claro sinal de vitória.

—Edward — disse com a voz um pouco rouca e baixa —, Jasper lhe espera no escritório dele.

Edward suspirou e pressionou a ponte do seu nariz antes de dar meia volta e encarar aquela mulher.

—Senhorita Mallory, eu gostaria que fizesse bem seu trabalho — murmurou com voz irritada —, nos chame de senhor Cullen e senhor Swan, estamos no escritório e aqui devemos manter o respeito.

—Sinto muito — disse olhando para baixo —, não irá se repetir... senhor Cullen — não me passou despercebido o tom de voz e o olhar que dedicou a Edward. Minhas mãos se cerraram em punhos pela raiva e tive que respirar profundamente algumas vezes para me acalmar.

—Bella, por aqui — Edward disse a alguns passos de mim enquanto caminhava por um corredor.

O segui em silêncio, não sem antes dedicar um olhar desdenhoso para a ruiva que estava na recepção, que ela respondeu com um sorriso de suficiência enquanto jogava seu cabelo do ombro em um gesto muito exagerado. Levantei meu queixo em sinal de orgulho e dei meia volta com muita dignidade.

Com Edward, avançamos ao longo de um corredor até chegarmos a outra sala de espera, lá haviam várias cadeira de couro preto contrastando com o cinza claro quase branco das paredes. Uma planta verde na frente de uma janela era a única nota de cor naquela sala, onde também havia uma foto do horizonte de Chicago em preto e branco que foi emoldurada e colocada em uma parede.

Edward não parou e continuou andando para uma das quatro portas que tinham lá, em uma delas se podia ler o nome Jasper, Edward deu algumas batidas suaves nela e a abriu sem esperar mais.

—Jasper — disse antes de abrir a porta por completo e deixar-me passar primeiro.

—Até que enfim vocês chegaram, pensei que tinha acontecido algo, já iria te ligar no celular — Jasper disse atravessando a sala em dois passos largos e colocando-se em pé na minha frente — Como foi o seu primeiro dia? Espero que os alunos não tenham sido muito cruéis com a novata — disse em tom de brincadeira.

—Foi normal — dei de ombros —, nada que eu não estivesse esperando de antemão.

—O que quer dizer? — perguntou franzindo o cenho.

—Conheceu a irmã mais nova de Victoria, — Edward disse com uma risadinha.

Olhei para Edward com as sobrancelhas levantadas, não gostava que falassem por mim e muito menos sobre algo que eu não sabia... quem diabos era Victoria?

—Oh... entendo... a linhagem Mallory — Jasper disse rindo também.

—Quem é Victoria? — perguntei confusa.

—É a... uhm... — Edward parecia pensar — a mulher da recepção que você matou com o olhar antes de entrar.

—Aquela puta é a irmã de Lauren? — perguntei em um grito.

Jasper estava em estado confuso, parecia que queria rir pelo que eu acabara de dizer ou me repreender pelo mesmo, Edward simplesmente não escondeu e começou a rir em voz alta. A porta se abriu de repente e um homem alto entrou. Era loiro e de olhos azuis, seu rosto, muito semelhante ao de Edward, foi adornado com um sorriso.

—Uma festa e não me convidaram? — perguntou com voz alegre — Qual é a piada?

—Bella estava falando da eficiência da recepcionista — Edward disse entre suspiros —, porque você não a despediu ainda? — perguntou com o cenho franzido.

—Estou esperando a sua autorização para que tenha o gosto de fazê-lo — respondeu o homem acariciando suas costas com camaradagem.

—Podia demiti-la antes... não iria me incomodar — Edward respondeu.

—Se é para evitar uma discussão, saio agora mesmo e lhe digo para ir, não há problema — pensei em voz alta.

Enquanto os três me olharam senti minhas bochechas arderem... por que eu sou tão tagarela?

—Carlisle, ela é minha irmã — Jasper disse com um sorriso.

—Isabella — sussurrou apertando minha mão.

—Não papai... é Issie — Edward disse piscando um olho para mim.

Rosnei em sua direção ganhando um sorriso travesso da sua parte.

—Apenas Bella — acrescentei olhando aquele homem nos olhos.

—Sou Carlisle, o pai deste imprestável — dando um tapa na nuca de Edward com a mão, que lhe dedicou um olhar envenenado.

—Os Cullen são assim — Jasper disse colocando-se ao meu lado e passando um braço pelos meus ombros —, já vai se acostumar.

—Não conte mentiras para a pobre menina — Carlisle o desafiou — digo aqui que o que nos faz loucos é o advogado Swan... não venha agora com escrúpulos e dizer as coisas como são.

—Carlisle, não fui eu que sugeriu ir a um local de streep-tease na última ceia da empresa — Jasper rebateu.

—Minúcias — desdenhou com um gesto de mão —, todo homem deve ir a um lugar desses uma vez na sua vida, eu ainda não fiz isso.

Ao escutar isso meu olhar foi de repente para Edward recordando da sua confissão de minutos antes, ele olhava para o seu pai com o cenho franzido.

Jasper abriu a boca para falar, mas foi interrompido pelo toque do telefone. Se desculpou e foi atender a ligação.

—Diga-me Victoria — disse relutantemente — me passe... — franziu o cenho —. Olá... aconteceu algo? — perguntou preocupado —. É claro que você pode vir passar um tempo, não tem nem que perguntar... claro que não incomoda Rosalie... sim... te esperamos esta noite... entendi, vou tentar que Maria não esteja presente... sim, ela está aqui há alguns dias... — me olhou de lado — sei que é uma boa menina Rose, não julgue sem conhecer... Alice? — seu rosto tornou-se surpreso —. Como quiser... vou dizer para Alice ir também... sim... um beijo, tchau.

—Aconteceu alguma coisa? — Carlisle perguntou depois de ver seu cenho franzido depois de encerrar a ligação.

—Rosalie... quer passar um tempo em casa — explicou ainda com gesto de preocupação.

—Não te disse o por quê? — Edward perguntou agora.

—Não... apenas não quer que Maria esteja lá...

—Obviamente — murmurei entre dentes.

—... e quer que Alice vá jantar em casa — continuou.

—Alice? — perguntaram os dois em uníssono.

—A última vez que ela esteve em casa saíram para comprar várias vezes e tornaram-se amigas — explicou novamente.

—Não é qualquer um que faz amizade com uma anã que te leva para o shopping — Edward sussurrou ao meu lado.

—Bom Bella... vamos para casa, tenho que avisar Sue para que coloque dois pratos a mais na mesa — Jasper disse enquanto pegava algumas coisas em sua mesa.

—Que sejam três — Edward disse com um sorriso.

—Cinco? — Carlisle adicionou — ou melhor, seis... garanto que Emmett irá se animar quando souber.

* * *

><p>NLu: Querem nos deixar felizes? Cliquem nesse botãozinho azul aqui em baixo e comentem. Lu.


	7. Chapter 7

**Mais um capítulo prontinho para deixar a semana de vocês mais gostosa. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

_(Tradução: Ingrid Andrade)_

Olhei-me no espelho de corpo inteiro que havia no quarto que Jasper havia me atribuído, revi minha roupa de cima a baixo e bufei, ainda não sabia por que havia feito caso a Edward e havia colocado aquela saia.

"—_Alice é muito especial para roupas — ele me disse antes de sair do escritório da Cullen&Swan — Lembra-se da saia preta e da blusa rosa que você provou outro dia? — eu assenti — Coloque com aqueles sapatos que você chama de armas assassinas, você estará perfeita para ser amada._

—_Quem disse que eu quero ser amada? — perguntei com o cenho franzido. _

—_Você irá desejar ser amada enquanto as conhece, se dão medo estando de bom humor você não gostaria de vê-las irritadas... eu não quero isso — disse divertido enquanto balançava a cabeça."_

Olhei para os meus sapatos colocados perfeitamente um ao lado do outro no chão, eram pretos e tinham um salto de dar vertigem... Eu seria capaz de me manter em pé com isso? E ainda por cima a saia era tão curta que se eu caísse iriam ver tudo...

Suspirei e coloquei esses malditos saltos, tropecei um pouco, era tão complicado andar em pernas de pau, me lembrei de quando eu tinha oitos anos e minha mãe nos apontou algumas de truques de circo, a primeira lição era andar sobre pernas de pau, saímos depois de dez minutos e não voltamos mais. Estar nesses sapatos era similar, esperava não cair tantas vezes como fiz antes.

Arrumei algumas ondas do meu cabelo e com um último olhar ao espelho decidi não dar mais voltas, se Alice não gostar... problema dela! Não me esforçaria mais, já havia feito o bastante. Abri a porta decidida a descer, mas ao fazer isso quase deu um pulo de susto, Edward estava do outro lado da porta com uma mão pronta para bater na madeira.

—Sinto muito por ter te assustado — sorriu.

—Não… não importa — murmurei apoiando uma mão no meu peito —, quando eu encontrar meu coração podemos descer.

—Você o perdeu? — perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha.

—Ele saiu disparado pelo susto… vou olhar se está debaixo da cama — continuei com a brincadeira.

—Você está muito bonita — disse olhando-me de cima a baixo —, Alice vai adorar você.

—Não me importo com o que ela pensa — disse secamente.

—Ela não se importa que você não se importe, vai dizer de qualquer maneira — disse com um sorriso. — A propósito, subi para falar com você, queria lhe agradecer, e agora que estou te vendo... — voltou a me olhar de cima a baixo e sorriu torto — os agradecimentos são em dobro... você está bonita.

Não pude evitar corar diante da intensidade do seu olhar e para me proteger me escondi atrás de uma cortina de cabelo.

—Obrigada… mas… — tossi nervosamente — por que está me agradecendo?

—Pela conversa com você nesta tarde — sussurrou —, me ajudou a tomar uma decisão. Vou viver, não vou esperar que as coisas aconteçam, vou atrás delas independentemente das consequências.

—Nenhuma viagem para o Havaí? — perguntei fazendo um gesto de aviso.

—Nenhuma viagem ao Havaí que não seja de prazer — disse com aquele tom rouco que me fazia ficar nervosa. — Você viria comigo? — seus olhos me queimavam, seu olhar era tão intenso que me fez corar tanto que eu podia sentir como o sangue se acumulava pouco a pouco nas minhas bochechas.

—Por que eu? — perguntei em voz baixa.

Eu não queria me iludir, embora eu fosse totalmente ignorante nesse tipo de assunto, será que Edward estava flertando comigo?

—Para agradecer, é claro — sorriu de novo —, você me ajudou a ver essa alternativa em minha vida, para que outra coisa poderia ser?

—Claro… — murmurei — para que outra coisa poderia ser? — me bati mentalmente por pensar em coisas absurdas... Edward não flertaria comigo nem nos sonhos, talvez em mais alguns anos... embora nem assim.

—Rose chegou, ela está trancada com Jasper em seu escritório — Edward me informou mudando de assunto abruptamente.

—O que isso quer dizer? — perguntei.

—Que vão ficar lá por pelo menos vinte minutos, dizer a Rosalie para que pare de falar é como lhe pedir para que deixe de respirar — explicou.

—Rosalie está me dando medo, Jasper me disse para que eu não levasse em conta seus comentários, que ela só fala o que pensa sem pensar e agora você me diz que ela não se cala... entre Rosalie e Alice será a noite que me espera — passei por ele e comecei a andar para as escadas, bom, andar é o que se diz... estava me mantendo em pé e era capaz de avançar enquanto me esforçava para manter o equilíbrio.

—Agradeça que Maria não vai estar presente — adicionou com diversão.

—Obrigada! — murmurei com ironia e levantando os olhos teatralmente.

Edward riu e voltou a passar um braço em volta dos meus ombros.

—Vou te ajudar com ela... não deixarei que tente comer você— piscou um olho e engoli em seco.

—Não conseguiria… sou dura de roer — acrescentei com a voz embargada, mas ousada, piscando um olho para ele também.

Edward voltou a sorrir e beijou minha bochecha pouco antes de me soltar e fez um gesto com a mão para que eu descesse as escadas na frente dele. Fiquei paralisada e ele me olhava sorrindo divertido com a minha reação.

—Ei... — gaguejei — agradeço que você queira me ajudar com ela, mas... você pode me ajudar com os sapatos também?

Edward baixou o olhar para o meu corpo lentamente até parar nos meus pés.

—O que têm eles? — outra vez aquele tom rouco.

—Se eu cair daqui de cima, vou morrer — expliquei.

Edward estendeu uma mão e me incentivou a descer as escadas, o fiz com cuidado, mas ainda assim torci o tornozelo e ele me agarrou forte pela cintura.

—Não vou te deixar cair — sussurrou perto do meu ouvido provocando que um arrepio passasse pelas minhas costas.

**~xXx~**

Havíamos estado há alguns minutos sentados na biblioteca, Edward estava falando sobre um livro que havia lido e parecia realmente interessante. Seu discurso era tão vívido que eu estava desfrutando tanto quanto ele da conversa e morrendo de vontade de ler esse livro que ele prometeu trazer no dia seguinte. Edward estava na metade de uma explicação sobre uma batalha épica que acontecia na história, quando Jasper entrou na sala chamando a minha atenção e seguido por uma mulher loira. Meu olhar caiu inevitavelmente nela, era alta, muito mais do que eu, tinha pernas longas e perfeitas, seu corpo estava abraçado por um vestido preto curto e muito justo, seu rosto era muito doce apesar de ter nele uma careta de desgosto, seu olhar azul era frio e duro e seu cabelo loiro estava penteado em cachos perfeitos sobre seus ombros.

—Rosalie ela é a Bella, Bella, ela é Rosalie Hale, minha prima — disse com um gesto de mão.

—Encantada — eu disse em um sussurro.

Não sei por que, mas o olhar daquela mulher se cravou em Edward e este se colocou ao meu lado um pouco mais tarde, como se tentasse me proteger dela por algum motivo.

—Vejo que já a levou para fazer compras… e nada além de Dolce & Gabana — disse olhando para a minha roupa —, e agora não me diga que ela trouxe essa roupa, porque eu não acredito.

Pisquei surpresa e Jasper pareceu cair em silêncio, porque apenas olhava Rosalie com a boca aberta, até que a fechou rapidamente e sua mandíbula apertou.

—Rosalie, te pedi expressamente que fosse amável com ela — murmurou com os dentes apertados.

—Deixei-a Jazz — Edward o interrompeu —, as cobras têm que soltar o veneno de vez em quando. Para sua informação, Hale, a roupa que Bella está usando fui eu quem deu.

—Isso não quer dizer nada, essa atrevida apenas veio para tirar de Jasper todo o dinheiro que puder — meus olhos se arregalaram pela forma de suas palavras.

—Rosalie! — Jasper a repreendeu em voz alta.

Ela estreitou os olhos em minha direção e segurei seu olhar com orgulho, embora por dentro meu sangue fervesse de raiva, eu só queria pular nela e arrancar seus olhos com uma concha.

—Bella… — Jasper sussurrou — a perdoe, ela…

—Ela só disse o que pensa — eu disse com a voz áspera.

—Menina inteligente — Rosalie ronronou olhando para mim divertida.

—Vou olhar como vai Sue com o jantar — Jasper disse depois de alguns minutos de silêncio incômodo —. Edward... Você poderia cuidar da situação no caso de...?

—Fique tranquilo priminho… não vou colocar as mãos nela, não vou me rebaixar ao seu nível — Rosalie disse de novo.

Meus olhos se estreitaram e minhas mãos se fecharam em punhos, como se atrevia a falar assim comigo? Jasper foi até a cozinha e dei um passo a frente, Rosalie se endireitou e olhei para Edward pelo canto do olho, como se ele pensasse em me deter como da outra vez, lhe daria um pontapé nas canelas sem hesitação. Mas ele apenas olhou para mim sorrindo e fez um movimento quase imperceptível com sua cabeça me incitando ao que eu iria fazer.

Aproximei-me o máximo possível de Rosalie até que estávamos cara a cara, ela era mais alta que eu, mas não me amedrontei, mesmo tendo que olhar para cima para poder ver em seus olhos que não me deixaria pisoteá-la.

—Qual é o seu maldito problema? — assobiei com meus olhos fixos nos dela.

—Você — cuspiu.

—Posso saber o que fiz para você? Também quer a sua parte da herança da mãe de Jasper? Por mim pode reparti-la em partes iguais entre a outra puta e você.

—Não me meta no mesmo saco que a vadia que sai com ele — murmurou irritada —, prefiro que você se olhe no espelho para ver o quanto se parecem.

Meus punhos se cerraram de novo e meu braço direito estava pronto para dar o primeiro golpe, mas Edward me agarrou pelo pulso e me puxou um pouco para me afastar dela.

—Relaxe Bella... — sussurrou muito próximo ao meu ouvido.

—Deixe-a Edward — Rosalie disse com orgulho —, não me dá medo o que essa mosquinha morta pode fazer para mim.

—Deveria ter... não sabe como ela bate — ele disse com uma risadinha.

Tentei me soltar do seu agarro, mas seu braço livre rodeou minha cintura, impedindo que eu pudesse me aproximar dela.

—Seus dias estão contados nessa casa... — disse com orgulho passando na minha frente — farei tudo o possível para que Jasper lhe chute a patadas, se não... eu irei.

—Você e mais quantas? — sussurrei com prepotência.

—Olhe menina insolente — disse se colocando muito perto de mim de novo —, aqui você é apenas uma convidada, então não se acostume a vestir roupas caras e a viver como uma marquesa, porque eu mesma irei me encarregar para que não possa desfrutar muito mais. Jasper, você pode ter enganado com sua carinha de menina inocente, mas eu sei muito bem que debaixo dessa fachada há algo muito diferente.

—E o que há? — perguntei.

—Uma ordinária. Uma menina que apenas sabe enganar e mentir para conseguir o que quer — disse com um sorriso frio.

—Acho que você está confusa e fala sobre si mesma — a interrompi — e você não me dá medo, poderia brigar com você de olhos fechados.

—Você é uma mal educada... não tem o que é preciso para me enfrentar — disse olhando-me de cima a baixo com desdém.

—Rosalie, você está me tentando para soltá-la — Edward disse irritado —, você não vai gostar, acredite em mim.

—Eu não tenho medo — cantarolou com um sorriso.

—Pule! — esse som saiu da garganta de Edward enquanto ele soltou minha mão e minha cintura.

Por um momento me senti perdida, mas quando vi aqueles olhos azuis me olhando com tanto desprezo avancei os dois passos que me separavam dela.

—Repita o que disse — assobiei.

—Eu não tenho medo — disse sorrindo e de braços cruzados.

—Não é isso… o anterior.

—Mal educada — remarcou cada sílaba.

—Você tem se olhado no espelho ultimamente? Não sei qual é a sua idade realmente, mas parece uma solteirona amargurada.

A risada sufocada de Edward me desconcentrou por um momento, mas não o suficiente para não ver o brilho de raiva nos olhos de Rosalie.

—Eu vou…

—Vai o que? — perguntei a interrompendo e estreitando meus olhos —. Antes que possa pensar em fazer algo meu punho irá atingir sua cara... quer comprovar? — me preparei para o primeiro golpe, mas Edward voltou a me segurar dando-me um empurrão mais forte que o anterior fazendo que eu me afastasse quase dois metros dela.

—Merda Edward! — alguém gritou — Como as deixa chegar tão longe?

—Emmett... foi divertido — ele sorriu de lado com seus braços cruzados enquanto me olhava.

—Divertido? — Emmett perguntou, como se estivesse se lembrando do jantar que tive na primeira noite que cheguei à casa de Jasper — Você está bem? — perguntou olhando para minha direção.

—Não — grunhi —, essa... merda! Já não sei como chama-la...

—Por que apartou pedaço de brutamonte? — Rosalie gritou — Eu poderia ter dado conta!

— "_Obrigada Emmett... você me salvou"_ — disse com a voz estridente — Isso é o que uma mulher normal teria dito, mas você não... a rainha do gelo sempre tem mais a dizer.

—Eu poderia com ela — ela disse com os dentes apertados.

—Deixou-me com essa dúvida... eu detive o golpe, sei o quão forte teria sido — Emmett me olhou e seus olhos se arregalaram — Quem te ensinou a bater assim? — perguntou surpreso.

—É o que se aprende nas ruas — Rosalie disse com orgulho.

—Mal fodida! — me debati em sua direção tentando me aproximar de novo, mas Emmett me deteve, os três me olharam surpresos — Com uma boa foda é que se tira o orgulho... — continuei sem me assustar diante de seu olhar duro.

Edward começou a rir em voz alta, não demorou muito para Emmett segui-lo e Rosalie me olhava fixamente enquanto me mantinha impassível diante dela. Jasper apareceu nesse momento, olhos nós quatro por alguns segundos com o cenho franzido e depois suspirou.

—Rosalie... O que você fez? — ele perguntou a olhando com reprovação.

—Ela me atacou! — gritou apontando para mim.

—Não toquei nem em um fio do seu cabelo — disse com superioridade.

—Porque Emmett a deteve, mas ela iria me bater — continuou.

—Eu não fiz nada — Emmett levantou as mãos em um gesto de inocência.

—Eu nem mesmo vi algo estranho — Edward disse ocultando um sorriso.

Rosalie estreitou os olhos e bufou, sorri com inocência e pisquei várias vezes olhando dela... a Jasper.

—Ela me chamou de mal educada — Gemi.

—Rosalie — Jasper disse com condescendência — Bella passou por uma situação difícil, e seu comportamento não a ajuda a superá-la.

—Eu também sinto penas das crianças órfãs e nem por isso coloquei uma na minha casa — murmurou irritada.

—Bella é minha irmã, não é uma menina órfã — Jasper disse a olhando severamente — e se você vai ficar aqui já pode ir mudando suas atitudes com ela, porque não permito isso.

—Você a defende na minha frente? — perguntou indignada — Essa morta de fome não tem nada para fazer aqui... não é uma Hale!

—Nem mesmo eu sou um Hale se começarmos com isso... devo ir também? — perguntou a olhando ainda — Ela é uma Swan igual a mim, e embora eu não tenha conhecido meu pai, o que eu gostaria, estou orgulhoso de ser seu filho, porque graças a isso Bella está aqui hoje. Rosalie, se a aceita... tudo bem, se não, sabe perfeitamente onde a porta está.

Rosalie ergueu o queixo desafiadoramente e depois me olhou.

—Não vou tirar os olhos de cima — murmurou.

—Contava com isso — murmurei entre dentes.

Ela saiu da biblioteca e quando atravessou a porta foi como se eu fosse esvaziada, o peso das suas palavras caíram nas minhas costas e me senti fraca. Não podia desmoronar agora, não depois que saí vitoriosa, mas sempre que me aborrecia acabava chorando, uma atitude vergonhosa, mas não podia fazer nada para evitar.

Sem dizer nada me virei e subi as escadas correndo rumo ao meu quarto, enquanto eu subia parece que ouvi Edward dizendo a Jasper que viria falar comigo, mas não podia ter certeza, porque o som das batidas do meu coração nos meus ouvidos não me deixava ouvir de toda forma.

Quando cruzei a porta desmaiei na cama e não demorou mais que um par de segundos para sentir as lágrimas que queimavam enquanto saíam dos meus olhos. Não suportava ser tão fraca para algumas coisas, tinha a força necessária para enfrentar qualquer um, mas depois eu irremediavelmente desabava.

Não escutei passos e nem a porta sendo aberta, nem sequer me chamou antes de entrar, mas os braços de Edward me cercaram e me apertaram contra seu peito, não tinha dúvidas de que era ele, seu cheiro havia se infiltrado no meu nariz e minha mente imediatamente o reconheceu.

—Relaxe, pequena — murmurou no meu ouvido.

Senti-me mal por me chamar de _"pequena"_ e tentei me livrar do seu aperto, mas ele me segurou mais forte e não pude fazer nada além de me manter perto dele enquanto chorava amargamente.

Depois de alguns minutos meus soluços acabaram e apenas estava fungando, Edward se afastou um pouco de mim e secou minhas lágrimas com seus polegares.

—Está melhor? — perguntou em um sussurro.

Apenas consegui assentir.

—Rosalie não é uma pessoa ruim, é apenas... histérica demais, mas você a tratou muito bem — disse com um sorriso.

—Ela me odeia e nem sequer me conhece, ela e Maria acham que só estou aqui pelo dinheiro de Jasper... nem sequer sei quanto dinheiro ele tem — sussurrei.

—De Maria não digo nada... mas Rosalie irá entender com o tempo que você não quer fazer danos à família, apenas está preocupada — seu sorriso me tranquilizou um pouco.

—Tentarei ser paciente — me liberei completamente de seu abraço me levantado e suspirei enquanto arrumava minha roupa.

—Bella — Edward sussurrou colocando-se na minha frente — quero que você saiba que pode contar comigo para o que quiser.

Peguei-me olhando em seus olhos sem saber muito bem o que dizer, a próxima coisa que fui capaz de processar é que seus braços estavam me envolvendo de novo, me segurando com força na cintura. Ele enterrou seu nariz no meu pescoço e o senti inspirar com força, toda a pele do meu corpo se estremeceu e senti minhas pernas fracas... o que ele estava fazendo? Por que fazia? Por que meu corpo reagiu assim?

Ele se afastou de repente e tossiu como se estivesse envergonhado ou quisesse simplesmente colocar de lado o que aconteceu, e senti minhas bochechas a ponto de explodirem de tão vermelhas que estavam... não entendia o que acontecia com Edward, tinha assimilado que ter algo com ele era impossível, mas quando olhei em seus olhos minhas razões para pensar isso desapareceram e apenas conseguia me perder neles.

—É melhor descermos... — disse cravando seus olhos em mim — podem se perguntar por que estamos demorando tanto.

—Parece muito que eu chorei? — perguntei franzindo os lábios.

—Você está linda — disse sorrindo de lado e fazendo meu coração dar um salto.

Descemos as escadas em silêncio, eu com muito cuidado para não cair dos sapatos, embora Edward estivesse segurando minha mão apenas no caso. Chegamos ao térreo e ouvi várias vozes na sala de estar, para onde nos dirigimos. Ao entrar a primeira coisa que me chamou atenção foi o enorme corpo de Emmett, que piscou e sorriu divertido, não pude deixar de sorrir de volta enquanto minhas bochechas coravam levemente. Rosalie também estava lá, sentada em uma das poltronas, de mau humor e olhando fixamente para a lareira onde o fogo estava aceso. Jasper estava falando com Carlisle, o pai de Edward e Emmett e a direita deles haviam duas mulheres. Uma era baixinha, muito mais que eu, vestia um vestido azul céu que ressaltava sua pele quase branca, muito mais pálida que a minha, seu corpo estava muitas vezes mais alto pelos sapatos que pareciam mais altos que os meus e o seu cabelo era curto e o tinha arrumado de forma despreocupada. Ela falava com outra mulher, que parecia mais velha que ela, de modo que poderia ser sua mãe, mas ainda assim parecia jovem. Era mais alta que ela, usava um vestido de cor creme muito simples e elegante, seu cabelo era longo e encaracolado nas pontas, de uma cor caramelo que imediatamente me fez lembrar de alguns dos fios do cabelo de Edward.

Quando entramos completamente na sala, todos os olhares estavam sobre nós. Jasper em um suspiro se aproximou de mim e me abraçou com força, era o primeiro abraço que recebia dele e fiquei um pouco surpresa, tanto que não sabia o que fazer com as minhas mãos, então me limitei a acariciar sua costa levemente para não ficar estática como se fosse uma tonta.

—Sinto muito — disse enquanto se separou segurando meus ombros — lhe asseguro que não vai acontecer de novo — disse com solenidade olhando Rosalie com o canto do olho.

Segui a direção do seu olhar e Rosalie continuava olhando o fogo com atenção.

—Venha — Jasper disse depois de alguns segundos de silêncio — vou te apresentar — colocou uma mão nas minhas costas e me guiou um pouco mais para dentro da sala — Carlisle e Emmett você já conhece — ambos fizeram um gesto idêntico com a mão em saudação, até parecia algo ensaiado, eu sorri para eles — e bom... ela é Esme — disse apontando para a mulher com cabelos cor de caramelo — é a mulher de Carlisle e a mãe de Emmett e Edward.

—Eu ouvi falar tanto sobre você que parece que já te conheço — Esme disse com voz doce e maternal — céus, você é linda, tem os mesmos olhos de Jasper... — sussurrou antes de me abraçar fazendo meu coração parar um segundo antes da sensação de paz que veio sobre mim — bem-vinda a família — sussurrou no meu ouvido.

—Obrigada — murmurei em resposta.

—E ela — Jasper apontou para a menina pequena e morena — é Alice Brandon, minha assistente no escritório.

—Olá Bella! — guinchou na casa e em um segundo a tinha em torno do meu pescoço enquanto dava vários saltinhos, o que me fez arregalar os olhos de surpresa, fazendo com que Carlisle e Emmett começassem a rir — Estava tão ansiosa para conhecê-la... Jasper não deixa de falar de você e muito menos Edward e tenho que dar razão a ambos, você é lindíssima! — ela parou para me olhar de cima a baixo e desta vez seus olhos quase se abriram de tão arregalados — É isso que você usa nos pés, é o que eu acho que é? — perguntou em um murmuro.

—Alguns sapatos? — arrisquei.

—Sapatos? — ela levantou o olhar e me olhou durante alguns segundos como se esperasse que eu dissesse mais alguma coisa — Eles são Jimmy Choo! E pelo o que posso ver são da nova coleção, outro dia os vi quando fui ao shopping, mas não pude comprá-los porque estava atrasada para o trabalho e não podia parar mais tempo.

—Você sempre chega atrasada no trabalho Alice — Carlisle disse — um par de minutos a mais não teria feito diferença.

—Papai — Emmett o repreendeu — não dê ideias, é capaz de aparecer duas horas atrasada graças a sua recomendação.

Todos riram e sorri não entendendo a brincadeira.

—Vamos nos sentar a mesa? — Jasper perguntou depois de alguns segundos.

Esme correu para a cozinha enquanto todos nós entramos na sala de jantar que havia um pouco longe do salão principal, em poucos segundos Esme e Sue saíram e serviram o jantar.

—Minha mãe é incapaz de ficar quieta — Edward murmurou sentado ao meu lado... quando ele havia chegado ali? — gosta tanto de cozinha que em casa não nos deixaria contratar uma cozinheira.

Todos nós começamos a jantar e o tempo passou entre risadas e brincadeiras, estar com os Cullen era fácil, uma vez que me acostumei com as brincadeiras de Carlisle e Emmett, no começo corei, mas depois de alguns minutos contra atacava com meus próprios comentários fazendo com que em vez de avermelhar como eu fazia, se irrompessem em altas gargalhadas.

Alice era energia pura, não conseguia ficar quieta por mais de dois segundos e falava a toda velocidade fazendo que em mais de uma ocasião eu nem sequer soubesse o que ela dizia. Rosalie se manteve em silêncio e brincou com a comida no prato durante todo o jantar, Alice e Esme perguntaram em mais de uma ocasião o que aconteceu, mas ela apenas deu de ombros e balançou a cabeça.

Já havíamos jantado e estávamos sentadas na sala conversando, na verdade apenas Alice, Esme e eu falávamos, Rosalie apenas estava sentada olhando o fogo novamente enquanto mexia uma taça de vinho na mão, taça que não havia provado e estava intacta. Os meninos foram embora para a sala de jogos no outro lado da casa, de vez em quando ouvíamos as gargalhadas de Emmett e Carlisle fazendo alguma brincadeira que os deixava sem palavras por alguns segundos.

Alice e Esme estavam falando sobre um filme do cinema que queriam ver, a minha atenção estava colocada nelas, eram muitos anos mais velhas que eu e em vez de me sentir desprezada pela diferença de idade, elas sempre tentavam me integrar na conversa e fazer com que eu me sentisse bem. Rosalie se manteve em silêncio, de vez em quando murmurava um "aha" ou um "sim" quando lhe faziam perguntas diretas, mas sua atenção não deixou as chamas da lareira e de mover a taça na sua mão.

Esme e Alice perguntaram várias vezes se ela estava bem, mas apenas respondia com um sim e suspirava. Achei estranho e me perguntei se aconteceu algo além da parte do nosso confronto, porque não acho que eu a teria afetado tanto para estar nesse estado.

Estávamos comentando algo sobre um ator da moda, quando alguém entrou na sala. Meu olhar de repente se cravou nela e meu cenho franziu. Rosalie se levantou como se fosse impulsionada por uma mola e Alice e Esme caíram no silêncio de repente.

—O que vocês todas estão fazendo aqui? — Maria perguntou com desdém e nos dedicou um olhar de desgosto — Onde Jasper está?

N/Lu: Edward é mesmo um anjo, não? Espero que Rosalie se torne amiga de Bella e assim possam dar um jeito em Maria. Comentem bastante. Essa fic é muito amor, com um pouco de sofrimento, claro. Boa semana a todas e obrigada a Ingrid.


	8. Chapter 8

**Não é miragem, é mais um capítulo com a ajuda fenomenal da Gui. Obrigada nena. **

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 7<strong>

_(Traduzido por Ingrid Andrade)_

Um grunhido saiu do meu peito e minhas mãos se fecharam em punhos... com que direito ela falava assim com a gente?

—Jasper está na sala de jogos com os meus filhos e marido — Esme disse com educação, mas sem nem um pouco da doçura que tinha falado ao longo da noite.

—Arg! — Maria se queixou — Ele passa os dias com eles no trabalho... também tem que trazê-los para casa? — ela perguntou levantando o olhar para o nada.

Eu tentei levantar para ir atrás dela quando foi para a sala de jogos, mas Alice se colocou ao meu lado e me puxou pelo braço para que eu voltasse a me sentar.

—Deixe que Jasper lide com ela sozinho — Esme disse olhando para mim.

—Mas... — tentei protestar.

—Edward nos disse o que aconteceu com ela e tenho a mesma opinião que ele, como o sua inimiga, só tem a perder, simplesmente a ignore e Jasper vai cuidar de tudo — Alice adicionou.

—Mas não posso simplesmente ficar de braços cruzados enquanto essa prosti... — olhei para Esme que me dava um olhar reprovador — lixo — sorri com inocência —, se safa, Jasper tem que ver quem ela realmente é.

—Passei anos tentando — Rosalie falou pela primeira vez desde que estava sentada lá —, Jasper está cego por ela, só resta esperar que ela dê um passo em falso e ele descubra sozinho.

—Mas eu não posso esperar! — eu reclamei quase gritando.

—Mas é o que sobrou... você não pode chegar e dar isso a ela, _Matahari_, tentando bater em tudo que você não gosta — Rosalie disse olhando-me fixamente —, eu também bati nela um par de vezes e não consegui nada, ela foi chorando contar a Jasper, como você fez antes — olhou para mim com desconfiança.

—Mas eu não...

—Não importam os motivos — me interrompeu —, você o manipulou para o seu benefício, não te faz melhor que ela.

—Como se atreve? — perguntei colocando-me de pé em um pulo — Jasper é muito capaz de ter seus próprios pensamentos sem que ninguém tenha que lhe dizer como pensar.

—Eu concordo com isso... Agora explique isso a ele com Maria ao seu lado e você verá a história — Rosalie se levantou e passo por mim em direção à saída — Na verdade, por mais que ninguém vai te tirar daqui, então... bem-vinda à família, _Matahari_ — um vislumbre do que pareceu um sorriso tocou seus lábios, mas poderia ser apenas fruto da minha imaginação.

—Rose tem razão — Esme adicionou —, Jasper ficar contra você por causa de Maria... — balançou a cabeça.

—Esme, querida — Carlisle cruzou a porta da sala com uma expressão séria — já é tarde, é melhor voltarmos para casa.

—Carlisle nem a engole — Alice sussurrou no meu ouvido —, acho que ninguém da família a suporta.

Esme assentiu e se levantou, a imitei e os acompanhei até a metade do caminho até a porta.

—Estou feliz por ter conhecido você, querida — Esme disse dando-me um abraço — Você é maravilhosa e, por favor... escute Rosalie, ela fala por experiência própria, eu não suportaria ver Jasper bravo com você por causa dela.

—Vou tentar... — murmurei franzindo os lábios — mas não prometo nada, se ela colocar muito o nariz...

—Eu ficarei ao seu lado — Alice adicionou com um sorriso radiante, esforçando-se pelas duras penalidades do seu tamanho para passar um braço nos meus ombros —, mas tudo tem um preço.

—O quê? — perguntei confusa.

—Qual número de sapato você usa? — ela piscou inocentemente e Carlisle e Esme caíram na gargalhada.

—Alice... não faça piadas quando eu não posso escutar... do que vou rir então? — Emmett perguntou entrando na sala também.

—Você também vai? — perguntei fazendo um beicinho.

—Sim... sinto muito, mas alguém abriu a gaiola dos abutres e eles me dão alergia — explicou com um sorriso.

—Emmett! — sua mãe repreendeu — Não gosto que você falte respeito com alguém, por mais que mereça, é se colocar ao seu nível.

Ao escutar Esme relembrar as palavras de Rosalie no nosso confronto de um par de horas atrás, ela simplesmente estava me provocando, ela só insinuava sem chegar ao insulto, esperava que eu contestasse para depois contra atacar, mas nunca se colocando ao meu nível, sempre ficando um passo a frente, mas sem perder o equilíbrio e a elegância. Claro, até que se viu ameaçada e também jogou facas em mim. Parecia ser um detalhe importante para que eu guardasse em minha memória para o futuro.

—Al... levo você para a sua casa ou trouxe seu carro? — Emmett perguntou olhando fixamente para Alice.

—Meu carro está na oficina — respondeu fazendo um beicinho — Já sei! — o interrompeu levantando uma mão aberta enquanto abriu a boca — Mas desta vez não foi minha culpa, quem pensaria em colocar um hidrante na frente de uma janela da Gucci? É óbvio que me encostarei nela para olhar as bolsas em oferta de Natal.

Todos caímos na gargalhada e foi aí que notei a presença de Edward ao lado de Emmett, quanto tempo ele estava ali?

—Bom... — Esme suspirou — se despeça por nós de Jasper se você o ver esta noite, se não, amanhã o chame e conte o que aconteceu. Dê-me outro abraço pequena — ela se aproximou novamente de mim e me envolveu em seus braços, aquela sensação de paz que me embargou pela primeira vez se repetiu, mas desta vez mais intensa.

—Nos vemos amanhã no escritório quando você sair do colégio? — Emmett me perguntou levantando uma sobrancelha— Você tem que me ensinar os ganchos de direita... você tem muita força nesses bracinhos tão fracos, é inexplicável — sorri e ele me acompanhou marcando aquelas covinhas perfeitas da sua bochecha — Al... vamos? — perguntou.

Ela assentiu e correu, quando estava ao seu lado deu um saltinho e subiu em suas costas, ambos foram rindo até que desapareceram do outro lado da porta.

—Espero vê-la em breve, querida — Esme disse pegando uma das minhas mãos — Na sexta-feira você irá jantar em casa, Edward... você a leva? — perguntou olhando seu filho.

—Sem dúvidas — ele afirmou com um sorriso se colocando ao meu lado e passando um braço novamente pelos meus ombros —, você não pertence à família Cullen&Swan até que não tenha compartilhado um jantar na casa da família Cullen, o desta noite foi só um aperitivo.

—Estarei lá — assegurei sorrindo —, eu não perderia isso por nada no mundo.

Esme e Carlisle também se foram, Edward e eu ficamos sozinhos e em um cômodo silêncio. Seu braço ainda estava nos meus ombros e eu podia sentir cada segundo de uma corrente elétrica que nascia em seu corpo e passava pelo meu, fazendo meus joelhos tremerem. O tempo passava e passava e comecei a me cansar por estar na mesma posição sem me mexer, além disso, seu cheiro flutuava em meu nariz nublando meus sentidos e mal estava consciente do que nos rodeava.

—O que você vai fazer agora? — ele perguntou em um sussurro, rompendo o silêncio.

—Não tenho muita certeza... por quê? — olhei pelo canto do olho e ele tinha o olhar cravado em mim.

—Se quiser... Podemos ir a academia para que você dê alguns golpes — sorriu —, desfrutaria muito vendo como você romperia o nariz de Rosalie, é melhor que pratique, caso volte a ter a oportunidade.

Um sorriso cruzou os meus lábios.

—Eu não me importaria de praticar um pouco... mas com esta roupa e estes sapatos não acho que posso me mover muito bem — disse puxando um pouco da minha blusa para enfatizar mais as minhas palavras.

—Bom... — franziu os lábios — Não pensa em nada que possamos fazer juntos? O que você gosta?

—Você vai se unir aos outros? — perguntei com curiosidade — Não sei o que essa mulher tem que quando chega todos se vão.

Edward sorriu e começou a caminhar me arrastando com ele já que ainda tinha seus braços sobre o meu ombro.

—Não quero te deixar sozinha, se Maria tentar algo eu quero estar por perto — ele sussurrou olhando-me pelo canto do olho.

—Posso me cuidar sozinha — resmunguei.

—Sem dúvidas, mas não quero que você enfrente essa... louca sozinha, suas reações são muito imprevisíveis — explicou.

—Para onde vamos? — perguntei quando começamos a subir a escada.

—Não pergunte e só venha comigo — seu braço caiu dos meus ombros para a minha cintura e me empurrou para um pouco mais perto do seu corpo. Minha respiração se entrecortou e eu estava prestes a soltar um suspiro embaraçoso dado ao arrepio que percorreu minhas costas.

Fomos até o sótão, que estava no segundo andar, o que no primeiro dia Sue havia me mostrado, entramos em uma das duas salas, já que o telhado inclinado não dava outra opção e Edward abriu as portas mostrando uma sala perfeita de cinema. Já a havia visto uma vez, mas fiquei surpresa igual à primeira vez.

Era ampla, profunda, onde era a parte mais baixa do telhado, era tudo repleto de prateleiras cheias de DVD de filmes de todos os tipos e épocas. Na parede em frente, havia uma tela branca enorme que incidia com um projetor, na lateral havia um mini bar e um frigobar e bem no centro um sofá vermelho sangue de três lugares, mas cabiam cinco pessoas nele perfeitamente, cada lado do sofá tinha uma mesinha, em uma delas tinham vários controles remotos e a outra estava vazia e por último, um tapete imenso fofo dourado coroava o chão que convidava a cair nele.

Edward foi me empurrando até o sofá enorme, ajudou a me sentar e depois foi até o frigobar, o ouvi mexer e depois se sentou ao meu lado e estendeu um copo de refrigerante para mim.

—Tem um pouquinho de rum, mas não conte a ninguém — sussurrou enquanto piscava um olho.

—Obrigada — um sorriso estúpido se colocou nos meus lábios e provei um pouco do cálice que me serviu, sabia que era basicamente um refrigerante, mas tinha um ponto amargo que deduzi quase no momento ser o rum.

—O que você gostaria de ver? — perguntou olhando-me de lado enquanto bebia do seu copo, era um líquido âmbar no qual havia dois gelos flutuando — Acho que Jasper tem todos os tipos de filmes, olhe o que tem e coloque o que você gosta.

Deixei meu copo em uma das mesinhas e me levantei para procurar algum filme entre as centenas que estavam nas prateleiras. Olhei vários títulos, mas eu não conhecia alguns e outros eu não desejava ver.

—Precisa de ajuda? — Edward perguntou em um sussurro muito perto do meu ouvido.

Fechei os olhos diante do arrepio que percorreu todo o meu corpo e os pelos da minha nuca se eriçaram.

—Não... não... não me decidi — gaguejei.

—Deixa que eu te ajudo — voltou a sussurrar. Ele passou um braço pela minha cabeça e pegou um DVD que estava na última estante — O que você acha... O Clube dos Poetas Mortos? — perguntou o colocando ao meu lado para que eu pudesse ver.

—Não é um pouco chato para essa hora da noite? — perguntei franzindo levemente o cenho — Pode ser que eu durma.

—Correremos esse risco — sorriu — Venha... — saiu do meu braço e se virou para me levar até o sofá, ele se aproximou do projetor e colocou o disco no lugar correspondente, enquanto ele fazia isso voltei a dar um gole no meu refrigerante. Ele voltou e se sentou ao meu lado — Pipoca? — perguntou, balancei minha cabeça e tomei outro gole do meu copo.

Edward colocou o DVD em movimento e quase que magicamente as luzes se baixaram, tornando-se mais suaves. Enquanto passavam os créditos, Edward agarrou meus tornozelos e colocou minhas pernas nos seus joelhos, o observei com a boca entreaberta e totalmente surpresa, era incrível a sensação que suas mãos deixavam sobre a minha pele, ardia, estava apostando que onde ele me tocasse ficaria sua marca gravada a fogo.

Com uma lentidão deliberada ele tirou meus sapatos um a um e os deixou cair no chão, provocando um som seco. Suas mãos começaram a acariciar meus pés e pulei em surpresa, ele me olhou interrogativamente, na penumbra da sala seus olhos pareciam pretos e tinham um brilho que eu não sabia bem como decifrar.

—Eu tenho cócegas — sussurrei com a voz trêmula.

—Serei cuidadoso — sussurrou sorrindo torto e fazendo que o meu coração desse um salto.

Enquanto Edward massageava os meus pés eu tinha o olhar cravado na tela, era incapaz de manter minha atenção mais que cinco segundos naquele filme maldito e eu gostava dele, era um dos meus favoritos, mas os dedos de Edward fazendo movimentos suaves nos meus pés me desconcentravam até tal ponto que eu não sabia onde estava.

A cada poucos minutos bebia do meu copo, minha garganta estava seca por todas as sensações que as simples carícias de Edward provocavam nos meus pés, como era possível?

—Amanhã tem aula — falou em sussurro.

Desviei meu olhar da tela que eu fingia prestar atenção e olhei para ele, minha cabeça deu voltas pelo que supus o pouco de rum que Edward havia adicionado ao refrigerante havia me afetado, mas não o suficiente para que eu perdesse que ele tinha seus olhos cravados em mim e a intensidade do olhar me deixou nervosa.

—Sim... — murmurei.

—Está um pouco tarde — concluiu.

—Mas... o filme... está interessante — protestei não querendo me separar dele tão cedo, embora eu realmente não soubesse muito bem o porquê, mas não queria que ele fosse já.

—Bella... está tarde, amanhã será outro dia — insistiu.

—Ma... — ele colocou um dedo sobre os meus lábios e me silenciou.

—Vá dormir — ele disse mais uma vez.

Suspirei derrotada e assenti. Edward parou o filme e as luzes subiram de intensidade, fazendo meus olhos arderem e quase não conseguia ver. Eu ia me levantar quando senti seus braços na minha cintura e como meu corpo se levantou no ar.

—Edward! — gritei assustada agarrando-me ao seu pescoço para não cair — O que você está fazendo?

—Você está descalça e o chão é muito frio, não quero que fique doente — disse olhando-me diretamente nos olhos.

Ele desceu as escadas comigo em seus braços como se eu realmente pesasse duas gramas. Ele não parecia cansado, desceu os degraus um a um em uma velocidade talvez lenta demais, eu não era capaz de processar nada mais que sua mão tocando minha coxa nua, a eletricidade que vinha da sua mão e que se lançava por todo o meu corpo, eu estava totalmente atordoada. Minha cabeça estava girando ainda, então a deixei cair no seu ombro com meu nariz enterrado em seu pescoço. Sentia como se eu estivesse flutuando em uma nuvem e o cheiro de sua loção envolvia-me no ar ao nosso redor, me anestesiando ainda mais do que o álcool já tinha.

Antes que eu quisesse, e que havia aproveitado, chegamos ao meu quarto que tinha a porta entreaberta, Edward a abriu com um pé e entrou para me deixar na cama, sentou-se ao meu lado e suspirou.

—Amanhã estarei aqui às sete e meia — ele disse com um sorriso sem deixar de me olhar.

—Por quê? —perguntei confusa.

—Eu sou o garoto dos recados... lembra-se? — sorriu e seus olhos se estreitaram — Jasper tem uma reunião importante na primeira hora e não pode te acompanhar até o colégio.

—Mas... eu posso ir sozinha... — protestei.

—Você não conhece Chicago, nem carro tem e Jasper só tem um motorista... — relatou.

—Isso não é um inconveniente, existe transporte público ou um táxi — resmunguei.

—Você tem vergonha de ser vista com alguém mais velho? — perguntou divertido, mas seus olhos mostravam seriedade.

—Você não é mais velho... tem apenas vinte e quatro anos, em seis... — parei para pensar, mas meus neurônios estavam mais embriagados que eu — não, em oito anos terei a sua idade... isso passa muito rápido — fiz um gesto com a mão com desdém e Edward a capturou no ar, fazendo com que minha respiração parasse rapidamente.

—Estou feliz que você pense assim — ele sussurrou olhando-me fixamente.

Alguns segundos se passaram sem que nos movêssemos nem um pouco, até que senti como se minha cabeça desse voltas muito piores que antes e fechei os olhos com força.

—Respire, Bella — ele disse divertido.

Respirei com um suspiro alto e caí de repente sobre o travesseiro, Edward levou apenas alguns segundos para se mover e se colocar ao lado do meu quadril, inclinando-se um pouco até que estava no meu campo de visão e sorriu.

—Nos vemos em algumas horas — ele sussurrou — descanse — se aproximou de mim lentamente, tanto que pensei que fosse em câmera lenta.

Seus lábios estavam brilhantes, como se acabasse de umedecê-lo naquele momento e me amaldiçoei por perder tremendo espetáculo, a língua de Edward acariciando seus lábios devia ser algo digno de se ver. Meu estômago se fechou e minhas mãos começaram a tremer, me agarrei na colcha que cobria a cama fechando meus punhos com força para deter os tremores, mas não funcionou como eu esperava. Edward estava cada vez mais próximo e eu cada vez mais nervosa, e sem saber muito bem o que fazer nem se ele pretendia... beijar-me? _"Não Bella! Como ele vai te beijar? Ele te vê só como uma menina,"_ minha consciência gritou.

Quando Edward estava praticamente sobre mim, inalei profundamente e seu cheiro inundou meus pulmões mais uma vez obrigando-me a fechar os olhos, sua respiração bateu na minha bochecha provocando cócegas leves, eu esperava sentir o roçar dos seus lábios, mas só seu nariz me roçou fazendo-me quase ofegante. Um formigamento forte e abrasador começou a se formar na parte debaixo do meu estômago, um suor frio cobriu minhas costas e meus olhos estavam fechados com tanta força que comecei a ver luzes de diferentes formas e cores.

Os lábios de Edward roçaram primeiro na minha bochecha e deixou um par de beijos até que finalmente pararam no canto dos meus lábios durante alguns segundos. Meu coração saltou dois batimentos cardíacos e a respiração tornou-se errática. Senti a ausência do corpo de Edward sobre o meu e abri os olhos, quando o vi ao meu lado, sorrindo torto e passando uma mão pelo seu cabelo bagunçado, minhas bochechas se cobriram de vermelho cereja que seria visível a quilômetros.

—Boa noite — ele disse mais uma vez.

—Bo... boa... boa noite — balbuciei.

—Tenha bons sonhos — ele arrumou uma mecha do meu cabelo atrás da minha orelha e sem perder o sorriso se levantou e caminhou até a porta.

Sentei-me, apoiando-me nos meus braços para olha-lo e pouco antes de sair, ele se virou para me olhar mais uma vez e saiu do quarto fechando a porta atrás de si. Deixei-me cair na cama e suspirei... o que havia acontecido? Passei uma mão pelo meu cabelo e esta ainda estava tremendo.

Fechei meus olhos e tentei respirar profundamente para me tranquilizar, consegui que minha respiração voltasse ao estado normal, meu coração batia num ritmo mais lento, mas ainda estava um pouco mais acelerado que o habitual, o problema era aquele formigamento no meu estômago que não parecia atenuar.

Levantei-me e fui até o banheiro para tomar um banho e ver se assim me relaxava por completo. Mas meia hora depois, eu estava deitada na minha cama, com meu cabelo ainda molhado e aquele formigamento no meu ventre não cessava por mais que eu tentasse.

Por que a proximidade de Edward e suas ações me faziam reagir assim? O que era tudo isso que eu sentia quando ele estava perto? Não entendia nada... e com esse pensamento caí num sono profundo, com Edward como o único protagonista dos meus sonhos.

**~xXx~**

_**Nota da Ingrid:**__ Olá, como estão? Podem me bater e tudo mais, eu sei que MAS não tem atualização há meses, porém minha vida pessoal andava muito corrida... Agora estou desempregada e terei mais tempo para a vida das fanfics!_

_O que acharam desse capítulo? Eu amo o Edward dessa fic, tenho vontade de colocar ele num potinho... O que será isso que a dona Bella está sentindo? Gostaram deles assistindo filme? Espero que sim!_

_Agora essa fic e Vidas Secretas terão atualizações semanais! Não vou colocar um dia fixo, porque eu também posso ter meus problemas e poder não postar no tal dia que eu marquei e vocês ficarem chateadas, mas virá no decorrer da semana o capítulo!_

_Comentem deixando suas opiniões da história, isso me incentiva a traduzir!_

_Beijos, Guii._


End file.
